Awakening
by fantastical writer
Summary: Those creatures of Legend that everyone claims to not exist...well they do and they live hidden among us, not knowing what they are until they are "awakened". In this story: Lan, Dr. H, Famous, Chaud, Raika, and others. rated M to be safe. Review!
1. The begining

"Achoo!" Sneezed a spiky brown haired boy as he sat on the couch reading a magazine.

"Bless you. Sounds like you cating a cold Lan" Said a little blue net navie from inside Lan's PET.

"No surprises there, it's been so cold out lately. I can't figure out how Raika can live like this year round." Lan replied with a board tone.

Before Megaman could say anything else, the PET started to beep signaling an incoming call. Lan picked the devise off the table and a video image of a man with spiky brown hair and glasses appeared. Excitement shone in Lan's eyes when he saw who had called him.

"Hey Mr. Famous! Where you sending me off to this time?" Lan asked excitedly.

"I need you to come to the Sci Labs right away." Famous replied ignoring the use of formalities.

"Has something happend?" Lan asked a little worried.

"I'll fill you in when you arrive." Famous said before he cut off communication.

"It's going to take some time for me to get there though now that i think of it." Lan said to no one in particular as he looked out the window to see all the roads in ACDC covered in snow. With a quick sigh, Lan whent to put his shoes on and started a long and cold walk to the Sci Labs. Little did he know that he would never be the same when he returned home.

-----------------------------

_Sci Lab (before Lan arrives)_

Famous walked through the halls of Sci Labs looking to see who was around at the moment. When he arrived at the break room, he noticed Dr. Hikari staring out the window, watching the snow fall from the sky.

"Worst season for your kind right?" Famous asked Yuichiro, startling him.

"Unfortunately, but it's not unbarable." He replied. Dr. Hikari was a man in his early 40s. He was considered to be one of the greatist scientists in the world. He had known Famous since his early years in Sci Lab, and over the years they had become very close friends.

"I've noticed that Lan hasn't been well lately, has he been ill at home?" Famous asked carefully.

"He's starting to show the early signs of the 'awakening'." Yuichiro replied saddly.

"But he's only 16! I thought you said it happened to you when you where close to 30" Famous said astounded by the disturbing news.

"It doesn't have a set age, some are even born 'awakened' and some die before it ever happens." Yuichiro said hanging his head while leaning against the window. His hair, which he had alowed to grow longer recently, shifted with this motion reveiling pointed ears.

"When are you going to tell him that he's an elf?" Famous asked quietly.

"I don't know. You know how he jumps to conclusions. If I tell him that he's an elf the first thing that's going to pop into his head is a picture of 3 feet tall things working in a toy shop up in the North Pole!" Yuichiro said, "those things are an insult to my kind, we who have come from the tree's themselves. No Lan is not mature enough for such knowledge yet."

"But it's already happening to him, he needs to know or he's going to freak out when he sees that his ears have all of a sudden become pointed!" Famous argued, "but the choise is yours. Lan will be hear shortly and I think that Chaud is already hear somewhere."

Yuchiro only nodded to this as he turned to look back out the window. Famous left the room and preceeded toward the main entrence to wait for Lan, his mind still on his discusion with Yuchiro.

------------------------------------------

Lan arrived 10 minutes after Famous reached the main entrence. It had seemed that his "cold" had gotten worse since he had left his house. He was shivering uncontrollably and he was very pale.

"Maybe you should have stayed home." Megaman noted after a very long fit of coughfing from Lan.

"Naw I'm fine. But maybe I'll go make some soup or something after I see Mr. Famous." Lan said as he walked through the great doors of Sci Lab's main entrence.

"Would you just call me 'Famous' already Lan" Famous said as jumped down from the reseption desk he was sitting on. "You look like hell. Are you feeling arlight?" Famous asked even though he knew what was truly wrong with Lan.

"I'm fine I just have a small cold. So what's up?" Lan asked as he and Famous made their way toward one of the testing facilities.

" We've recently created a new line of syncro chips and we would like you and Chaud to test them out for us." Famous said, "although, I haven't seen Chaud since I got off the phone with him."

"Hasn't he been sick for a while?" Lan asked slightly confused. He had seen Chaud last week and noticed that he a dark shadows under his eyes. When he had said something to Chaud, he only said that he had been sick for a while and was finding it hard to sleep.

"Oh, I wasn't aware of that. Maybe I should give him a call and tell him not to come." Famous said quietly, "Lan you ok?"

Famous turned around when he noticed that Lan wasn't next to him and saw him clutching the wall while breathing hevily. A moment later and Lan fell to the ground unconcious.

"Damn!" Famous yelled as he ran to Lan's limp body," someone call up Dr. Hikari, tell him that 'it's' started."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, i know that i disapeared off the face of the earth for a while, but i've been working on this rough idea, it's going to be a long story, who's plot might get confusing at times, but i can assure you that it's going to be an awsome story. I'll start on the next chapter soon.


	2. A night to remember

So yeah... I wrote out this chapter while I was supposedly studying for my English exam... oh well, I already know all there is to know about Beowulf... I hope. Please review after reading! I get all excited when I get reviews :)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lan slowly opened his eyes, blinked a few times and sat up quickly as he realized that he was sitting in a meadow. The meadow was surrounded by a forest that seemed to go on forever. The trees were as wide as a small house, and so tall that Lan couldn't see the their tops when he looked up. He stood up and did a quick 360 of the meadow and was shocked to see someone sitting on a large rock staring right at him. Lanstared back and noticed that it was a young man with long pure white hair. His eyes were a dark green color and he was wearing white ceremonial robes that billowed in the breeze. The man smiled at lan and motioned him to come and sit beside him.

Lan cautiously approached the man and sat down beside him. The man gave a quiet chuckle when Lan sat down, Lan looked at him questioningly.

Seeing his look of confusion, the man explained, "The trees find you amusing. They have told me some very interesting things about you Lan Hikari. And I must say that I too find you be amusing. You have quiet a personality, but your judgement is a little lacking."

All that Lan could reply with was: "Who are you?"

This seemed to amuse the man even more. With a bright smile he looked up at the sky and closed his eyes enjoying the warmth of the sun. Then, for no reason that Lan could see, the man's face grew morbid and a tear slid down his face.

"Wh-whats wrong?" Lan asked alarmed by the man's sudden change in mood.

"They tell me that you don't know the tragic past of our people. Most who come here don't know it either, it's a very painful tale to have to repeat, but you need to know now." The man said gravely.

"What do you mean by 'our people'?" Lan asked confused.

"You are an elf. It is true that your mother is a human, but your blood is pure elven." The man said proudly. Now, before you say any more, please let me tell you the tale of when our people were forced into hiding. The forest that you see used to be home to the entire elven race. It is true that there were not many of use, but that made hiding from humans easier. But one day, a human happened to see one of us one day. Frightened by the elf, the human ran back to its village and told of a monstrous creature living in the forest. The entire village had found our tree city within a month. Now, please understand that we are a very nonviolent race, so when the humans arrived at our city we greeted them like guests, but they took advantage of our hospitality and burned our city to the ground. Those who survived the fires fled through the forest, but the humans hunted us down with dogs. It was all a game to them, to see how many of our lives they could take. The few of us who were left fled from the forest that had been their home for centuries and ventured into the outside world, disguising themselves as humans, it was the only way to stay alive. After a century or two, our kind started to give birth to babies who looked human, and then as they grew took on the the elven looks. And that is our history in a nut shell."

Lan was lost for words, something sparked in him it was like a memory. Lan could see the great tree city and its inhabitants. It was almost like he had been there as the elves ran for there lives as their home was burned down.

"You remember don't you, you have truly awakened. Now, listen closely to what I say, your senses are going to be magnified by ten fold. You'll be stronger and faster than any human. You must not let anyone know what you are. Humans are afraid of things that are different, and they respond by destroying all that frightens them. Do you understand?" The man asked sternly.

"I do." Lan answered trying to take in all that he had said.

"Good, now I shall send you back. Farewell Lan Hikari."

The next thing that Lan saw was the ceiling of his father's office. He sat up and looked around the room. He saw his father sitting on the floor next to him, fast asleep. With a quiet sigh Lan got up and walked out of the room and up a set of stairs that led to the roof, he wanted to watch the full moon rise and think before his father woke up. He'd let him sleep and then he would bombard him with questions until he understood what had just happened.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Blaze Mansion _

Protoman watched helplessly as Chaud tossed and turned in his sleep, lost in the same nightmare that had been plagueing him for weeks. He had watched his netop suffer through what he had thought was the flue. Protoman now knew that whatever it was that Chaud had, it was not the flue, and it was getting worse. He had noticed that Chaud's pain was worse at night then it was in the morning. Before he could continue his thoughts, Chaud woke with a start and sat up quickly. He was drenched in sweat and slightly shaking.

"It was clearer this time." Chaud said shakily," I could see their faces clearly, I could feel the heat of the fire, but worst of all was how real their howls were as they burned."

"It was just a dream sir, nothing more." Protoman said trying to reassure Chaud, but he had difficulty believing his own words.

The nightmare was always the same, people running through a village lighting all the homes aflame. The villagers taking on the form of wolves as they ran for their lives. The sound of their terrified howls when they couldn't escape their burning village, and then their howls of pain as they suffered a slow and painful death by fire. Seeing some of the trapped creatures killing their loved ones so that they would not suffer.

Every time Chaud whent to sleep, he would have this dream. And each time that he had it, the pictures and sounds became clearer.

Chaud got up from his bed and walked over to his window to watch as the last traces of light left the sky. After a moment he turned away from the window and started to back to his bed. But before he could even take a step, he fell to the ground as his body erupted in pain. It was the worst pain that he had ever felt, he felt as if his body were being riped in two. But then he started to feel something strange. He could feel his bones popping as they started to take on a new form. He was able to open his eyes momentarily, he stared at his arm as thick white fur started to sprout all over. He caught a glimpse of his hand and saw his nails slowly changing into claws. He shut his eyes tight as another wave of pain hit. He started to scream in agony as his spine grew and a bony tail formed and was quickly covered with flesh and fur. His head started to throb as it took on a completely new form. He could feel his teeth elongating and sharpen. His arms grew longer and his hands and feet became paws. With one last scream which turned into a weak howl, Chaud fell onto his side exhausted and unable to move. Where Chaud had been lying moments before, a white wolf, twice the size of any normal wolf, now lay there barely conscious.

Chaud's father looked up from the packet of papers that he was reading when he heard a weak howl coming from somewhere inside the mansion. With a sigh of impatience he opened up one of the desk drawers. He pulled out a small hand gun and slowly walked out of his office and made his way toward his son's room.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Please read and review like i said i enjoy getting reviews. I was also able to get some of the next chapter done so i should have that up soon.


	3. Strangest kind of reunion

Hey me again, this is like a record of most downloads a week :) funny thing about this chapter is that I had half of it done yesterday, and then i worked on it some more during my English exam (when i was done or course). This is a pretty important chapter to the story, because a plot starts to form. thanks for reading and please review...it only takes a few seconds to do it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chaud was on the floor of his room dazed and confused about what had just happened to him. He looked over at his foreleg and saw it covered in snow white fur.

_What just happened? Is this a dream... _Chaud thought, returning to his senses. He knew that this was no dream. He tried to stand up but he couldn't get his legs to work the way that he wanted them to.

_What was that? Someone's coming down the hall. Come on get up...GET UP! _

But it was no use he was still stuck on the floor and the foot steps were getting louder. Who ever it was had reached the door, panic flooding his mind, Chaud tried to get up again, but to no avail. The person was opening the door, in a few seconds they would see the white wolf that was Chaud. Chuad moved his head so that he could see who it was. Relief flowed through his body when he saw that it was his father. That relief quickly faded and was replaced with fear as his very own father, Shuuseki Blaze, aimed a gun at Chaud's head.

"Eugene...you really are your mother's child." His father said down to him, using his real name, "you see boy, your mother was a ferocious beast too. It was such a relief when she died, imagine what would have become of IPC if word got out that the president was married to an animal. Don't worry, I'll make this as painless as I possibly can."

Chaud closed his eyes, trying to move. He wanted to bring his father down and tear his throat out for saying such things about his mother.

_How dare he talk about her that way. If I live through this I'm gonna kill him!_Chaud thought angrily. He heard his father placing his finger on the trigger, heard that mini explosion as the bullet left the barrel, and then right as that was happening, he heard glass shatter as something burst through his window. The thing that had come through the window hit into Chaud's body, pushing him out of the way. Chaud opened his eyes to see what it was and saw a tall figure attacking his father. First disarming him and then delivering a blow to his head, knocking him out.

"That was close, another second and it would have been to late." The person said, Chaud thought that he recognized the voice, "been awile Chaud." Raika bent down to help Chaud get to his feet. No one had seen Raika in over three years, Chaud had tried to get in touch with him from time to time, but it was almost as if Raika had just disappeared. He basically looked just as he had three years ago, the only difference being the long thin aqua blue pony tail. Raika ran over to the bed side table where Chaud had left his PET and pocketed it. He ran over to the broken window just as Shuuseki started to come to. "Chaud come on we have to get out of here!"

Chaud took a few awkward steps before he had the right idea of how to move his legs. As he headed for the window, Raika had run over to Chaud's desk where his backpack lay discarded from a few days before and shoved the pile of clean clothes that one of the maids had left earlier that day.

"You might need them later." Raika explained as he climbed out the window and let himself fall three stories. He landed on his feet, unscathed, and ran toward the road where a midnight black motorcycle was parked. Chaud jumped up onto the window sill, and hesitated when he heard his father starting to slowly move toward him. With one last look, Chaud lept out the window and fell to the ground. Expecting to feel pain, Chaud stood still on the lawn before he realized that he was perfectly fine. He ran over to Raika's bike as the motorcycle roared to life.

"Follow me from the side of the road!" Raika yelled over the noise. He kicked the bike forward and they were off. A few seconds after their departure, a small black bird lept off a branch and followed them.

"Raika we're being followed." Searchman informed his netop as he sensed a rush of alien data. It took Raika only moments to spot the bird and after watching it as they passed under a light, he pulled out his gun and shot it down. He stopped his bike and retrieved the bird which sent off a few sparks every so often. He took a closer look at the bellie of the bird and saw a small camera lense.

"Damn!" Raika said under his breath as he ran back to bike, Fear shone brightly in his eyes as he took another look at the bird. There, on the other side of the lense, in blood red paint, was Nebula's symbol.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah I know that this is actually kinda short, what i have down on paper was much longer, but I thought that I would make two chapters out of it... sorry!!! Please READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. The dark symbol

Hey, im on a role this week, and the best part is that i don't have to go into school tomorrow, so i can work on this story all day long :)

Ok, because this is the 4th chapter in this story, i thought that i would do a quick summary of whats happened in the story already, and hopefully answer a few questions any of you might have. But before i begin, i would like to let you guys know that if you _do_have any questions about what has happened in a chapter, to please put it in with the reviews, and when i go to publish the next chapter, i'll answer it in my greeting to the world.

Ok, on a cold winter's day Lan gets a call from Famous and is told to go to the Sci Labs where they have been working on some new syncro chips. While Famous is waiting for Lanto arrive, he goes and has a very odd conversation with Dr. Hikari. Lan arrives shortly after the conversation, and while following Famous to the testing facility, Lan faints. Lan ends up having a vision, and when he finally wakes up, he is no longer human. The story then moves over to Chaud who has been having the same nightmare for a few weeks. Moments after darkness falls, a wave of pain surges through Chaud's body and morphs into a wolf. Chaud's father, Shuuseki Blaze, soon discovers Chaud and, knowing that the wolf was his own soon, aims a gun at him. Just as he is about to fire the gun, Raika bursts through the window and knocks Chaudout of the way. They both escape from Shuuseki, but are soon followed by a mechanical bird that is marked by Nebula's symbol.

You are now caught up, please let me know if you have any questions. And, I've forgotten to do this in the other three chapters, so... I DO NOT OWN MEGAMAN/ROCKMAN IN ANY SHAPE, SIZE, COLOR, OR ANY OTHER FORM!!! THE ONLY THING THAT I DO OWN IS...NOTHING....DON'T SUE ME CAPCOM!!!!!!!!!!

ENJOY THE STORY!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sci Lab_

Lanwandered around the halls of Sci Lab with out paying attention to where he was going. At the moment all the hallways were deserted, all the scientists locked up in their offices, trying to get a few hours of sleep. It was around one in the morning when Lan realized that he was in the Net Savior wing, this wing was relatively new since the old HQ building had been destroyed the last time that the world was almost destroyed. Lan looked up at the door that he was standing in front of and was surprised to see that is was the door to Famous' office. He was debating whether or not Famous would be sleeping at the moment, when a voice behind him made him jump.

"If I were you, I would readjust that headband of yours, you might draw unwanted attention with those ears." Famous wispered in Lan's ear.

Lan whipped around and stammered; "Wh-what?"

"I said: cover up your ears before someone else notices them." Famous said sharply. Seeing Lan's blank expression, Famous quickly ushered him into his office and walked over to his desk, looking for a mirror. When he found one, he handed it over to Lan.

Lan looked into the mirror and turned his head slightly. His eyes went wide when he saw that the tips of his ears had grown longer and had become pointed.

"It wasn't a dream..." Lanbreathed, "why did this happen?" he asked out loud. He held the mirror down and looked over at Famous, who was sitting cross legged on top of his desk, toying distractedly with a pen. "You know something don't you Mr. Famous?"

"I sware, you may look different on the outside, but inside you're still your old self. To answer your question, yes I do know something, but it is not my place to explain what has happened to you. No, you will have to go talk to your father about that." Famous said without looking up.

Before Lan could say anything else, there was a quiet knock on the door. Without waiting for a reply from Famous, Raika came bursting in followed by Chaud.

"Come in, make yourself at home." Famous said sarcastically. Then, with inhuman speed, Famous was standing in front of Lan, staring at Raika. "Are you stable?" Was all that Famous said to him.

"I am." Was all that Raika said to Famous.

Famous gave a slight nod and moved away from Lan. He looked down at the white wolf standing next to Raika, panting heavily.

"Who is that Raika." Famous asked with out taking his eyes off the wolf.

"It's Chaud." Raika said, "I happened to come across him as his father was aiming a gun at him. And if that wasn't bad enough, you'll never guess what I shot out of the sky." Raika added in an overly sarcastic voice. He reached into Chaud'sbackpack and pulled out the mechanical bird and tossed it to Famous. "Take a good look at both sides."

The first thing that Famous noticed on the bird was what was left of the camera lens. He then flipped it over and stared at the blood red mark.

"Nebula." Was all he said, before he tossed the bird back to Raika and walked out of his office. The three boys stood in his office, shocked by the amount of malice in Famous' voice, before they too ran out of the office to try and catch up with Famous.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, I know that this is short again, but I'm planning to put up at least two new chapters tomorrow. Please review so that i feel like there are people reading this! I love to get review cuz it makes me feel the drive to put up new chapters faster. Thank you to those who are following the story, especially you Zohaku, the only person who has reviewed my story so far!!! To show you my thanks, i will kinda answer part of your latest question...we will be seeing Pride later on in the story, but the how's, whens, and whys will have to wait until we get their. Thanks to all of you again. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW:)


	5. One more secret revieled

Hey everyone!!! ok, im sure that you all noticed that chapter 4 has no name. i put up a poll on my profile page to figure out what to name it. the poll will close in on Friday February 13th. I also thought that i would have been able to use my family's wii to type today, but it kept on kicking me off line, so im most likely going to get up only one chapter today. I have spent all of today (after much swearing at my wii for destroying my work) rereading my megaman mangas for some inspiration. And now as i type this, i constantly switch back and forth from Mythbusters and the fairly odd parents :) I hope you all enjoy this chapter, i know that the last one was a little dull and short, but thats what should be expected from putting up something almost everyday.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Famous wait up! Where are you going?" Lan called after Famous, who was almost running down the hall. He stopped momentarily to slam open the door to Yuuichiro's office, causing the sleeping man to give a start.

"Grab your labtop and meet us in confrence room D." Famous said to him before walking away.

"What's going on?" Yuuichiro yelled after him from his doorway.

Famous stopped and looked back over his shoulder and answered: "Nebula," before turning down the hall.

Yuuichiro stood in his doorway for a few seconds, a blank look on his face. He looked up as Chaud and Raika ran past him, closely followed by Lan. Lan'seyes met with his father's for a brief moment as he ran by.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Conference Room D_

"Ok Famous what's this all about?" Yuuichiro asked as he took a seat.

"See that bird on the table, I need you to analyze it so that we know whether or not it was transmitting video data." Famous replied as he walked around the room, pulling the blinds down on all but one window.

"Chaud, when the first ray of sunlight touches your body, you _should_change back to your old self." Famous said as Chaudsat down on the floor infront of the window. "Ok, we have one hell of a problem on our hands, but I would like to wait until your done analyzing that Yuuichiro."

"I have a question!" Lansaid with fake enthusiasm, raising his hand.

"Yes, I'm sure you do Lan. What is it?" Famous asked not really paying attention. He fishing through his bag looking for something.

"Why is Chaud a wolf?" Lan asked straight out, "and while I'm at it, WHY THE HELL ARE MY EARS POINTED!?!"

"Lan, I promise you we will talk about that when we go home today." Yuuichiro told his son reassuringly, "but I too was wondering about the wolf. So it's you Chaud."

Yuuichirolooked down at the white wolf with a warm smile.

"Ok ok back to work please Yuuichiro. Now, as to why Chaud is a wolf, I'm really not to sure, but the proper term is were Raika, I have a few questions that I would like to ask you." Famous said taking a small pad of paper, a pen, and a little old book out of his bag.

"Ask away." Raika said in board voice, looking up at the ceiling. He was the only one who wasn't sitting at the table, other than Chaud, he was leaning up against the wall at the far end of the room.

"Can you tell me your breed, height, length, wing span, weight, how long you can hold a flame, and how fast you can fly." Famous said without looking up from the small book.

"Sharonian Imperial, 12 feet tall, 34 feet long, my span is 83 feet, my weight is just under 3 tons, on a good day I can sustain a flam for a minute and a half, and i can reach 800 mph." Raika answered mechanically.

"I have another question!" Lan yelled, raising his hand agian.

"One second Lan, why are you here Raika? Did something happen?" Famous asked after he had jot down all that Raika had said.

Raika did not answer, he just shifted where he stood. Then he said, "I had to flee Sharo. If it wasn't for Irya, I would be dead."

"I have a question!" Lan repeated impatiently.

"What Lan!" Famous yelled, growing impaitencent by the boy's ignorance.

"Raika...what the hell are you and Famous talking about?" Lan asked loudly.

"You see Lan, I'm no longer human."Raika said, carefully choosing his next words, "I am a...dragon." With this, Raika turned his back toward everyone and stared at the wall, sorrow in his eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes it is short again, I was not able to finish it last night when I started it, and now i have to go and take a Physics exam. To answer a question that I received, there will be no androids (i think that is what you called them) as far as I know at the moment. Thanks for your review Zohaku and thanks for reading everyone else, I wish that you guys would review...


	6. The pains of secrets

Hey everyone!!!I really am sorry for the short chapters, but because i add them on an almost day to day basis, i pace myself so that i don't hit writer's block and disappear for weeks. so please enjoy this next chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!!! I BEG YOU!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're a...dragon." Lan repeated quietly. Excitement shone in his eyes when he said: "That's so cool!"

When Raika heard this, he whipped around and slammed his hands down on the table.

"SHUT UP HIKARI! YOU HAVE NO IDEA! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I HAVE SUFFERED BECAUSE OF THIS! Raika yelled furiously at Lan. "I can't spend time with people who I care about, because every time they are around me, there lives are in danger!" Raika hung his head, and then he quietly said: "I have been chased out of my home by those who I used to call 'comrades' because of what I am." He started to breath hard and he clenched his hands into fists. "It's so hard for me right now, at this very moment, to keep this form. I'm trying so hard to stay over here so that I don't kill you."

Famous looked at Raika intently, thinking hard.

"So, you still can't control it." Famous pointed out. "How many human lives have you taken Raika?"

Raika whipped his head up and glared at Famous. Famous saw that Raika's eyes had gone from dark blue to crimson red.

"How many Raika?" Famous asked again calmly.

Raika looked as if he were about to attack Famous. He bared his teeth, and Famous saw that his canines had become fangs.

"Answer the question." Famous said keeping his cool.

Raika roared in anger. Famous stood up a little, preparing himself for the attack. Raika was about to jump at Famous, but at the last second, Raika turned on his feet and lept at the wall. He raked his hands down it so fast that Lan almost missed it. Raika stood there for a few seconds, breathing hard again, until his legs gave away and he was on his knees, his whole body was shacking violently. Where he had moved his hands across the wall, there were now ten gashes, ten claw marks.

Lan stared at the wall that had received the blow meant for Famous. He then stood up and went over to Raika. No one said anything to stop him, they were still shocked about what had just happened. Lan bent down and put a hand on Raika's shoulder. Raika shrugged Lan's hand off and went back to the far corner.

Yuuichiro's labtopgave a quiet beep. He turned his attention back to his computer to quickly read over the data. He sighed and shook his head gravely. No explanation was needed. The video had been sent. Nebula knew about Chaud.

"Punk," Famous said as he pulled out his PET, "please alert the rest of the Electopian Netsaviors, tell them to come to the Sci Labs immediately. Tell them that Nebula is back."

"Understood." Replied the red and orange netnavi before he vanished from the screen.

"Maybe Nebula won't know that it's Chaud, they might think that it's just a wolf." Lan said with false hope.

"No, they'll know." Famous said gravely. "Yuuichiro, can you figure out where the data was sent?"

"No, the data was sent too long ago, there's no way to trace it." Yuuichiro answered closing up his labtop.

"Damnit." Famous swore. "Send the thing to the police, maybe they can figure out where it came from."

"What do we do now?" Lan asked aloud. No one answered at first.

"We wait." Raika answered quietly in a gloomy voice.

"Lan, Yuuichiro, you two go home for the day. Raika, you and Chaud stay here and rest." Famous said before standing up and walking toward the door. He turned around as everyone else stood up. "Ten bucks for whoever comes up with the best story for that." Famous chuckled pointing his thumb at the destroyed wall, before he walked out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hikari House hold, one hour later_

"Dad," Lan started to say as he and Yuuichiro stepped into their home, but his father held up his hand to stop him.

"Lan, go and sleep. I promise that I will tell you everything when you wake up." Yuuichiro told his son. He was glad that Lan did not argue, and instead went upstairs to his room.

Yuuichiro sat down on the couch and held his head in his hands for a few minutes. When he looked up, he saw the magazine that Lan had been reading before Famous' call. A wave of sadness crashed down on Yuuichiro as he thought about what Lan's life was going to be like from now on. He hadn't realized that he was crying until a tear fell on his hand.

He felt a gentle hand touch his shoulder. He looked up to see his wife Haruka standing over him, slowly rubbing his back. She sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"He'll be ok." She said quietly, knowing perfectly well what had happened to Lan, "he's not a child any more, he'll understand why you didn't tell him earlier."

"How do you know?" Yuuichiro asked her.

"Mother's intuition." She pointed out, "and Famous called to give me a heads up."

Yuuichiro gave a quiet laugh before standing up with Haruka and returning to their bedroom for some much needed sleep on his part.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lan's room_

Lan walked into his bedroom and quietly closed the door behind him. He walked over to his bed and sat down.

"What a day, huh?" Megaman said from his PET.

"Doesn't even scratch the surface." Lan replied as he took out his PET and placed it in the charger on his bed side table. "So much has happened, I'm not even sure half of it is real."

Lan got up and walked over to the mirror hanging on his closet door and stared at his reflection. He saw his pointed ears and gave a quiet sigh.

"Nope, not a dream." Lan said out loud.

"Well, maybe things will get better." Megaman said, trying to cheer Lan up.

"Maybe. I'm going to try and sleep a little. Can you wake me up when dad gets up?" Lan asked.

"Sure thing Lan. Good night."

"Good night."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading!!! as always, please review. Thanks to Zohaku again for reviewing!!! I'm not too sure if I'll be able to get up another chapter tomorrow, and I will be away for the weekend, but rest assured, I will be writing, I just don't know when I'll be able to update. Thanks for your support!!!


	7. An explanation

Hey everyone, here's the next chapter. Before I start, i would like to say that while i was stuck in writer's block, i wrote another story. im no good with humor, but i think it came out pretty good. I hope you all caught the game last night, especially the end of it. for those of you who did, those two plays had me spinning and dancing. Enjoy the story, and remember to PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sci Labs_

The sky was just starting to lighten up as the moon set. Chaud (still the wolf), Famous and Raika were up on the roof of Sci Lab, watching the sunrise. The remained quiet, not looking at one another. Chaud was sitting next to Famous, as Raika stood at the other end of the roof. In order to make things easier on himself, Raika had let go of half his human form. The tops of his arms were covered in small aqua blue scales, and two massive white horns were jutting out of his forehead. They went straight out for a few inches until they bent back and traveled above the length of his back. A long aqua blue tail with small white spikes traveling down the top of it. Protruding out of his back were a giant pair of the same blue wings. The scales that were covering his body reflected the early morning light making little blue lights appear on the floor and lip wall of the roof.

Ten minuets later and the sun started to rise above the horizon. The rays of light hit the roof, and Chaud's body started to glow brightly. Raika turned around and watched as the white wolf vanished, leaving his friend standing with a bewildered look on his face.

"Told you that you'd be alright." Famous said quietly. "Come on, lets get back inside."

The three boys turned around and went through the iron door that led to a set of stair leading back down to the many levels of Sci Lab. As they were heading down the stairs, Raika was slowly taking back on a human form. Chaud followed, still looking bewildered.

"Famous happened to me?" Chaud asked as he tried to keep pace with Famous. He felt exhausted and couldn't think straight.

"Not here Chaud, wait until we get back to my office." Famous said over his shoulder. "Before I tell you anything though, I want to know what happened to you before you and Raika got here. Then I want to hear about why you're here Raika."

They steped into Famous' office and closed the door. Famous sat on his desk, Chaud sat on the couch, and Raika lurked in the corner near the door.

"Raika, I want to hear your story first." Famous said.

Raika sighed deeply, closing his eyes. "Where should I start?"

"You see," Raika started, "I've been a dragon for two and a half years now. And I was able to keep my identity a secret. I would disappear every now and then, go flying in remote areas. One day, my good friend Iriya followed me as I traveled to my usual hiding spot high up in the mountains. He saw me transform, but he didn't run away. In fact, he told me of my family. He said that he had been good friends with my father. He told me of the village where I was born. He said that it was full of dragons. But, some how the army found out, and they came to the conclusion that the village, and all who lived there had to be destroyed. Iriya said that he went to warn the villagers, but only my father believed him. My father handed me over to Iriya, who fled with me as the humans murdered my family."

"After about a week, I returned back to my home, and no one suspected anything. I had felt happy that Iriya knew my secret, that I could share with him this gift. One day, the air force was testing out a new line of jets. During a test flight, one of the jet's engines exploded and the jet started to plummet down toward a heavily populated part of the city. I was torn between doing what was right and guarding my secret. So I choose to stop the jet, and I transformed into a dragon in front of thousands of people. They just stared as I took off to stop the jet. I was able to grab the jet and carry it to an empty field just outside the city, but when I landed, I found myself surrounded by my comrades, all pointing guns at me. I changed back into my human form, hoping that they would lower there guns. I looked around the crowd, and was relived to see that Iriya wasn't among them. They told me that I was a monster, and who knows how many lives I would take, and there for I had to be destroyed. They started to shoot at me, so I changed back and fled, I was just able to out fly the jets that came after me, and that is how I got here." Raika said, not looking at them.

"Wow." Chaud breathed, not realizing how much his friend had gone through, let alone how long he had been apart of this new world.

"I'm very sorry to hear that you were chased out." Famous said.

"Heh, were one in the same now Chaud. We were both chased out of our homes." Raika said looking up at Chaud.

"Yes, I would like to know what happened at the Blaze house hold." Famous said.

And so, Chaud told Famous about the nightmare that he had been having, and how he had been in a lot of pain the last few days of his human life. Then they told of how Shuuseki Blaze had tried to kill Chaud, and how they got away.

"Very interesting. I remember that day of the accident with your mother. I remember seeing your father showing no emotion. Remeber, that was the day that we met Chaud. I was about your age, maybe a year or two older. I was with my mentor Ralph at the time, helping him out with the investigation." Famous said remebering that day all to well.

"Yeah, I remeber that day." Chaud said quietly. "Famous, is it true, was my mother like me?"

"She was, from what I could tell, I bet she was pure white too." Famous answered Chaud, looking up at the ceiling, a small smile on his face.

"So, I'm a werewolf." Chaud said, picking back up his cool demeanor.

"Yes, you are, but not in the sense that you need the full moon to transform, that's just for your first transformation. You could change back into the wolf right now if you wanted." Famous said looking at him now.

"So I won't ever have to change again?" Chaud asked.

"Well, no on the night of the full moon, you will change, whether you want to or not. The urge will be to strong to ignore. Be careful Chaud, you might have had control tonight, but that was only because you were weekend. Any other time you change, your instincts are going to be much stronger. You won't be as dangerous as Raika can be at times, but you will still be dangerous." Famous said sternly. "You understand?"

"I do." Was all Chaud said.

"Good, why don't you boys get some sleep, and take today off, tomorrow we pick up speed and start to investigate." Famous said rising and heading for the door.

"Not so fast Famous." Raika said holding out his arm to block the door. "I have a question."

"What?" Famous asked confused, he thought that the boys would want to sleep as soon as they could.

"How do you know so much about dragons?" Raika asked.

"I traveled." Famous said trying to leave.

"The real reason. Famous." Raika said harshly.

"Fine fine, if you must know, I'm from a treaty tribe." Famous answered truthfuly.

"What's a treaty tribe?" Chaud asked.

"The tribe was created to hold balance between creatures, and to make sure that certain groups didn't go rampant. It's only natural to know so much about dragons and other creatures, like the elves." Famous answered, a note of pride in his voice.

"Can you tell me about werewolves?" Chaud asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately I can't, but I know some who could." Famous answered.

"Who?" Raika asked.

"Dingo and Jasmine. Dr. Hikari might know a thing or two as well." Famous said.

"Dingo and Jasmine?" Chaud repeated confused.

"Yeah, Dingo's from a treaty tribe as well, and Jasmine comes from a long line of shamans, or as you would call them now, spirit healers." Famous explained. "You'll have your chance to talk to them when the get here. Now, go to sleep."

Famous walked out of his office so that the boys might get some shut eye. He walked back up to the roof where he sat on the lip of the roof, watching as the world woke up.

"Hello Makoto." Famous said turning around to look at the brown haired woman standing behind him.

"Nothing gets past you does it Famous." She said, taking a seat next to him.

"How have you been?" Famous asked her, looking straight into her eyes.

"Oh, well I've been alright, not much excitement in my life anymore." She said slyly looking at Famous over the top of her glasses. Famous blushed at this, taking in both meanings of the statement. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't get the words to form. "So I hear that Nebula's back. Mind if I help out this time?"

Finding his voice, Famous said; "Please. And you know that the only reason we broke up was because things were getting too dangerous. I didn't want the enemy taking advantage of our relationship."

"But I know that you still love me very much." Makoto said, eyeing Famous.

"I do." He said, "and I know that you still love me." He said quietly. He put an arm around his ex-girlfriend, and they sat there, watching as cars started to pull into the Sci Lab parking lot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so ends another chapter. For those of you who haven't seen any of the Beast episodes, Makoto really is Famous' ex-girlfriend, and as the series progresses, they become closer again. Also, I'm slapping my forehead right now because I realized that I forgot to tell you all that this story takes place after beast. Thank you Zohaku for reviewing. And to all of you who have yet to review...PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY!!! I BEG OF YOU!!!


	8. Appearence of an old friend

Hey everyone!!!! I'm just going to say this now, if I spell any of my chapter tittles wrong, I'm sorry. I'm not a good speller at all, and with out spell check, i would be dead. Thanks for following the story, I know that at times it seems like it's going no where, but thats because I'm doing the perspective of more than one character. For all those who are confused, it is the next day from when Lan passed out. I also forgot to mention that there will be a character here and there that i do create, but I will let you know who they are when they appear. For example, Ralph who was mentioned last chapter, is a character that I made up (named him after a good friend of mine). Enjoy this chapter and remember...**REVIEW AFTER YOU READ PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hikari Household_

It was a beautiful day in ACDC Town. It was around 10:30 in the morning on a peaceful Sunday.

Lan woke up and looked around his room blankly trying to remember the past day's events. A second later, it all came back to him.

"Megaman, what time is it?" Lan asked with a yawn. He was going to rest today, he wasn't going to think about being an elf, at least he would after his dad explained to him why he was an elf.

"It's just after 10:30 Lan. I thought that I would let you sleep in today." Megaman answered from his charger and Lan's bedside table.

"Thanks. I wonder what Dex and Gutsman are up to today?" Lan asked out loud as he pulled on his blue jeans and his t-shirt. He had finally given up on the white t-shirt and vest that he had favored for so long. he now wore a short sleeve blue shirt with Megaman's symbol on top of his heart.

"I could go ask them if you want." Megaman offered as Lan pulled on his blue bandanna, pulling it over the tops of his ears.

"Naw, I'll go and ask after I talk to dad." Lan walked over to his bedside table and picked up his PET. He walked out of his room and went downstairs to see if there was anything to eat. He gave a yelp of surprise when he saw Chaud and Raika sitting on the couch in his living room. They had been talking to Lan's father who sat in the chair next to the couch.

"You're up at last." Chaud said when he saw Lan in the door way.

"Thought I would sleep in a little. It is my day off you know." Lan said defensively. "What are you two doing here?"

"What, we can't visit?" Raika said sarcastically.

"I had some questions for your dad if you must know." Chaud said, standing up.

"I'm sorry that I'm unable to answer your questions completely." Yuuichiro said as he stood up with the two older boys.

"Don't worry about it." Chaud said giving him a sincere smile. He and Raika said there goodbyes to Yuuichiro and Haruka before they departed.

"You know, you could have woken me up." Lan said disapprovingly to his parents.

"There was no reason for you to be woken, they were here to see me." His father replied with a smile.

"What ever. Mom is there anything to eat?" Lan asked, turning to his mother.

"There's some ceral and milk left. I'm going out for a while to stock up on groceries." His mother replied as she wrote a list of what was needed for the week.

"Alright." Lan said with fake enthusiasm.

After four bowls of fruit loops, Lan washed out his bowl and walked back into the living room where his father sat pretending to read the newspaper.

"Dad, it's morning." Was all Lan said as he sat down on the couch.

"That it is son. What is it that you want to know." Yuuichiro asked his son, with out putting the newspaper down.

"What am I? What are you? Where did we come from? Why did this happen?" Lan asked his father. Yuuichiro stared at the paper for a few more minutes before folding it up and throwing it onto the table.

"We," Yuuichiro began slowly, "are elves."

"And." Lan said impatiently. He was starting to get annoyed that his father was taking his sweet time to answer a few questions.

"Lan, you have to understand that this is as hard for me as it is for you. I didn't want this for you, and I prayed that Famous was wrong when he told me that elf blood ran strongly in you." His father said quietly, understanding his son's frustration.

"When did he tell you that?" Lan asked distracted.

"About four or five years ago, back when he first met you I guess." Yuuichiro answered his son.

Lan just stared at the floor, giving his father time to answer his other two questions.

"You see Lan, we are from a very ancient race. I'm sure that the stranger in the clearing already told you of our downfall, correct?"

"Yeah, he did."

"Good, then I don't have to go into it. As you probably already know, our people live in a great forest. The legend states that the elves were created by that forest's goddess. She created us from the very trees that lived in her forest, and bestowed upon each individual great knowledge, wisdom, strength, speed, sharpened senses, long lives, and to each, a unique ability. To answer your next question, I have yet to discover what mine is." Yuuichiro informed his son, catching him just as his mouth opened to ask.

"No one knows where that forest is now, or even if it still exists. Some say that after the downfall, the goddess had become so upset that she gave the trees the ability to move, so that none would ever harm her forest again."

"That makes sense, but why did this happen to me?" Lan asked quietly.

"The stranger didn't tell you?" Yuuichiro asked bewildered.

"He told me why I wasn't born an elf, but that's not what I'm asking." Lan told his father.

"I think that what Lan means," Started Megaman who had been watching the whole scene from the TV, "is why didn't it happen to me as well?"

"Exactly." Lan added.

"I'm actually not to sure, the only answer that I could give you is that the fact that you two are twins has no affect on when you awaken." Yuuichiro answered both his sons.

"Ok then. Dad glad we had this talk, and don't worry, I know why you never told me." Lan said as he stood up and made his way to the door.

"That's it?" Yuuichiro asked standing up. He had expected to be sitting with Lan for hours answering thousands of questions.

"Yeah, I'm going to go over to Dex's place and see if he's up for a little net battling." Lan said as he pulled on his skates. "After all, it _is _my day off, might as well make the most out of it while I can right?"

"Just be careful." Was all that Yuuichiro said before Lan ran out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Outside Dex's House_

"Dex! Open up it's me, Lan!" Lan yelled as he pounded on the door. After a few more shouts, Lan came to the conclusion that Dex wasn't home. He sat down on the stairs in front of the house wondering what he should do next.

"We could go and see what Maylu and Roll are up to." Megaman suggested.

"No, Maylu went away with Yai for the weekend, they won't be back till late." Lan said sulkily. "Lets go over to Higsby's and see if there's anything good there."

"That would sound fun, but Higsby's is closed on Sundays." Megaman reminded Lan.

"Damn, the only day that I get a day off and no ones around."

"You could go and do your homework you know." Megaman suggested.

"No way! Lan said, "there's no point, its not like I'm going back to school anytime soon."

"You don't know that." Megaman pointed out, although he secretly agreed with Lan. He knew all to well how much Famous could careless for Lan's education when there was evil afoot.

"Lets go to Electown." Lan said as he stood up and made his way to the metro station.

When he arrived at the stair way that led to the underground train, he turned around to look back at the way he came.

"What's wrong?" Megaman asked.

"Thought I heard someone call my name." Lan mumbled.

"I did call your name you dummy! Your ears are just as bad as they were three years ago."

Lan jumped when he turned back around and saw Dingo standing in front of the metro entrance.

"Dingo! What are you doing here?" Lan asked excitedly.

"Well, you know. An old enemy comes back after defeat and Famous goes and calls the whole lot of us here. Same old same old, so how've you been Lan?" Dingo asked him with a wide grin.

"I've been fine. But why are you here in ACDC Town?" Lan asked his friend.

"Well, I didn't want to go over to Sci Lab yet to hear some fat man go on and on about our duties and why we have been called here, so I thought that I would come here and pick you up so we can go suffer together." Dingo answered, grabbing Lan's arm.

"Wait, I'm off today." Lan started to say.

"Like you have anything better to do." Dingo said as he led Lan down the stairs and onto the train.

"Guess your right." Lan said in a sigh of defeat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you have it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please REVIEW!!! Also, can some one tell me if the poll on my page is working, because i dont think it is. Also, thank you Zohaku for reviewing, you all need to catch up!!! Thanks for supporting this story!!!


	9. The problem with trains

Hey hey everyone!!! so, this story has officially gone over 10,000 words!!! thats a big deal to me, because I have never gone over that amount. It's all thanks to you guys, the fans of the story, because even though only one of you guys has review this story, I knew that there was more than one person reading it thanks to my colorful charts that i now have access to :) Thanks so much for supporting this story!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Metro Train_

"Hey! That was my stop!" A young women yelled out as the train sped through a station.

"This isn't the express though." Lan said quietly. "Megaman, can you take a look around the train's computer?"

"Sure, but you can only jack in at the front of the train it seems." Megaman answered.

"Come on Dingo, lets go check this out." Lan said to Dingo who was staring at a map. "What are you looking at?"

"Trying to see where this train's last stop is." Dingo said quietly.

"Why, what's there?" Tomahawkman asked his netop.

"A solid wall. There, eight stops away is were this train will crash." Dingo answered quietly so that only Lan could hear.

"Not good. We have to go to the front now." Lan said.

Both boys made there way through the train cars until they finally reached the end of the head car.

"We just whent through another stop, seven left." Dingo pointed out.

"There's the terminal. Jack in Megaman power up!" Lan cried as an inferred beam shot out of his PET and into a port.

"Jack in Tomahawkman power up!" Dingo cried as well.

Megaman and Tomahawkman appeared in the metro train's cyberworld. They were surprised to see that there were no viruses or other netnavis in the area.

"How does it look?" Lan asked Megaman.

"Normal." Tomahawkman replied confused.

"But that's impossible...Megaman, can you overide the system?" Lan asked equally confused.

"No, the system's not responding, there's nothing I can do." Megaman answered.

"Six stops to go!" Dingo yelled, "Lan we have to stop this train!"

"I know that, but there's nothing we can do in here." Lan replied trying desperately to pull together a plan. "I've got it! Megaman jack out."

"What's the plan?" Dingo asked.

"I need you to cross fuse and stop the train your self." Lan explained.

"What will you be doing?" Dingo asked, accepting Lan's plan.

"I'm going to get all the passengers to go to the back cars, go and get ready, I'll call up Mr. Famous." Lan said going through his contacts.

A moment later and Famous' image came up on Lan's PET screen.

"What's up Lan?" Famous asked.

"Mr. Famous, we need a dimensional area now! The metro train is out of control, and we need to stop it." Lan said quickly.

"Alright, give me a few seconds to get to the control room." Famous said before he hung up.

"Please hurry." Lan said quietly as the train went through another station. Leaving five left before the crash. Lan took a quick look at all the buttons on the train's control panel. He found the PA button and pushed it in.

"Attention all passengers, there has been a computer malfunction. Please remain calm and move to the rear cars." Lan said into the PA mic. He repeated what he had said once more just to be sure. A few moments after Lan had finished, The dimensional area arrived, and at the same time, the train passed through another stop.

"Four more." Dingo said under his breath as he climed up to the top of the train.

"What chips are you going to use Dingo?" Tomahawkman asked his netop.

"I was thinking that since the train is metal, Magnet panel might be able to hold the train in place." Dingo said as crawled toward the edge of the first car, he couldn't cross-fuse at the moment because the space between the top of the train and the ceiling was too restricting. He reached the end of the car as they passed through another station. Dingo swung himself over the ledge so that he could stand on the front lip of the train. "Ready Tomahawkman?"

"Ready Dingo."

"Alright," Dingo jumped forward off the train, "CROSS FUSION!" Dingo and Tomahawkman called out in unison as Dingo was suspeneded in midair.

Befor Dingo hit the ground, he had taken on Tomahawkman's image. He activated the rockets on the bottom of his shoes and shot ahead of the train. He flew about 200 feet before he landed on the tracks. He had given him self five magnet panels, the max number of chips that he could use.

A moment after he landed, he raised his hand as the train started to close the distance between them.

"MAGNET PANEL!" Dingo called out. A large metallic panel appeared in front of him and he jumped up and flew back 50 feet. He took a second to look to the side to see that he had reached the next station. If the train went passed this one, then there would be only two stations left.

Dingo saw the train go straight over the magnet panel.

"Damn." Dingo said as he saw that the panel wasn't strong enough.

"Try to set more than one." Tomahawkman said.

"I'm going to set all four here." Dingo said. He activated his jets and and flew over the tracks, setting down his four remaining Magnet panels, before going back another 50 feet after the last one to wait for the train.

"What will you do if it doesn't work?" Tomahawkman asked his netop.

"Not to sure." Dingo said quietly, watching as the train started to go over the panels. It whent over the first two with little difficulty, but when it reached the third and fourth panels, it slowed down significantly.

"Yes!" Dingo cheered seeing his plan work. Then, "shit, shit, shit!

The first car had gone over the last panel. The second that the wheels touched the unaffected rails, the train started to pick up speed again.

"Dingo I hope that you thought of that plan B!" Tomahawkman shouted, seeing that the panels had failed.

Without a word, Dingo started to run toward the train. He stopped 10 feet away from the train, planting his feet firmly into the ground. The second that the train collided into him, Dingo activated his jets and had them going at full power. Dingo went through the wooden rail ribs as if they were paper. After a few seconds of struggling, Dingo noticed that the train's speed was slowly decreasing. They then went through the next station. Dingo knew that the last one was not far away.

'If only we could have gained some kind of control, we would have been able to at least seperate this car from the rest of the train.' Dingo thought to himself.

They passed through the last station, and the wall was in sight.

"Dingo this isn't going to work! Get out of the way!" Tomahawkman shouted, fearing for his friend's life.

"No...not yet!" Dingo grunted. He knew what to do. It was a risky move that would leave him unconscious, if not dead. He took what was left of his strength and focused it all on the jets. They flared up with the new power and the train started to screech as the wheels started to fail in moving forward. The train finally screeched to a halt 4 feet away from the wall.

"That was close..." Dingo breathed before cross fusion realeased. Dingo's PET fell to the ground seconds before he himself collapsed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. To clear up any confusion on why Dingo was sent out to stop the train, instead of Lan, was because Dingo's cross fusion form has a bit more weight and size than Lan's, and it made more sense...and also because I felt that all you Dingo/Tomahawkman fans would enjoy a chapter of this crazy character.(Big fan myself). Thanks to Zohaku fro reviewing, and he does have a point people HE IS THE ONLY ONE REVIEWING THIS STORY!!! ARE YOU GUYS JUST GOING TO TAKE THAT!?! PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY!!! I BEG YOU!!!


	10. The doctor is in

Hey!!! Ok, time for some more calibration!!! This story has reached double digit chapters!!! Another first for me!!! Thanks for supporting this story,** AND PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dad, is Dingo going to be ok?" Lan quietly asked his father as they looked down at Dingo's body.

"He should be, but he won't be fighting for a few weeks." Yuuichiro replied.

After the train incident, Famous and a few netsaviors had shone up, along with an ambulance for Dingo. But, Famous ordered the drivers to bring Dingo back to Sci Labs, where there own doctor would treat him.

The were now standing in a large white room that had beds lined up along the walls. Famous, Yuuichiro, Raika, Chaud, and Lan had gathered in the room on Famous' orders.

"Forget a few weeks, with my treatment he'll be fighting fit in a few days." Jasmine said proudly. According to Famous, Jasmine's knowledge of ancient medical practices had further expanded during the three year peace.

"She will be the one to treat us 'unique' operatives if needed." Famous had told them when Lan and Yuuichiro had protested the idea of not letting Dingo go to the hospital.

"It was a stupid thing to do." Chaud said as he looked down at Dingo. "Didn't he know what his limits were?"

"I don't doubt that he was fully aware of the risk." Famous said. He personal had told all of his operatives who used cross fusion of the dangers of pushing your self past your limit. "He was lucky that the train stopped, or else he would be dead right now."

"Wonder what he did to stop it." Raika mused out loud. No one, not even Lan knew how Digo stopped the train, and with Tomahawkman in a state much like that of his netop, they would just have to wait until either one came too.

"Jasmine, when you get the chance, I need you to give these guys real physicals." Famous told Jasmine without expression.

"Human or 'other'?" Jasmine asked. Famous had already filled her in on what had recently happened to some of the members.

"Other." Famous answered.

"What about you, It's been some time since I gave you a checkup." Jasmine said in a teasing voice.

"It will have to wait, I need to speak with Makoto and Barrel. A secluded area has been set up behind building 4, you will need it." Famous said as he turned and left the room.

Jasmine worked on Dingo for a few more minutes before standing up and looking the group over.

"Lan, take a seat on that bed and remove your bandanna and shirt." Jasmine said pointing to a bed across from Dingo's.

Lan walked over to it and did as Jasmine said.

"How long have you been like this?" Jasmine asked.

"Just a day." Lan said. He was surprised that it had been only a day. It felt so much longer.

"Ears look good, healthy point on both. Muscles seem to be coming in nicely, but I'll need to test your strength and speed outside." Jasmine said mostly to herself. "Alright, you're done for now. Dr. Hikari, you're up, shirt off."

Lan put his shirt back on and got up off the bed. Yuuichiro sat down and removed his shirt.

"How long have you been like this?" Jasmine asked.

"Little over ten years." Yuuichiro answered as Jasmine pulled back his hair so that she could see his ears.

"You're a little malnourished, but other than that you look ok. Your ears are drooped a little, but that's because of malnutrition. Make sure that you eat regularly." Jasmine told him. "Alright, Chaud your up, take full form."

Chaud stood in place, not sure what Jasmine had ment. "What?"

"Change into your wolf form. Your human for tells me nothing." Jasmine said.

Chaud realized that he had no idea how to change, as well as no disire to change. He did not want to go through the same pain that he had felt the other night, and, though he would never admit to it, he was afraid that he would lose control of himself if he did change. "I don't know how." Was all he told Jasmine.

"Well, you are only a pup after all, I'll give you a little 'something' that will force on the change." Jasmine said as she walked into a medical closet that she had been putting different herbs and other medical things before Famous had arrived with Dingo. "Here we are." She said as she came back out. She was holding a small jar that had been filled almost to the brim with a silvery liquid.

"What's that?" Chaud asked, fearing the reply.

"This is, quiet literal, light from the full moon that has been liquidfyied." Jasmine said matter of factly.

"But how is that possible?" Lan asked, amazed by the jar contents.

"It's very hard to explain, but it's even harder to obtain, so I suggest that you learn how to change on your own Chaud." Jasmine said, pulling a shot out of a drawer in her desk, and sticking the end of the needle into the jar.

"Now, because you are among men, and I am a doctor, I'm going to ask that you take off all your clothing so that they don't get ripped to shreds while you change." Jasmine said as she went and pulled down all the window shades. She turned around to see that Chaud was still dressed. "Having problems hearing Chaud? Or are you just uncomfortable?"

Chaud was not uncomfortable about having to remove all his clothes. He was terrified at the idea of being forced to change into the wolf again. But, because his pride was stronger than his will, he started to remove his clothes.

When he was fully undressed, Jasmine walked over to him and injected him with the silvery liquid. Chaud braced himself, waiting for the pain to come. A moment later, he opened his eyes to see the fur quickly sprouting along his arm, but he felt no pain, just heat. Chaud had become the wolf much faster than he had last time. In the other's eyes, the whole transformation happened like a ripple. They saw human Chaud one moment, and then, with a slight vibration traveling throughout his body, Chaud was before them as the white wolf.

Chaud was concentrating on all his human memories, anything to stop him from going feral, but after a few minutes of deep meditation, Chaud found that his instincts were not threatening to take over his mind. He could still feel them, but he had control over them.

_Was Famous wrong? _Chaud thought to himself.

"Ok Chaud, open up." Jasmine instructed. Chaud opened his jaw as wide as he could, allowing Jasmine to check his teeth, tongue color, and take a look down his throat.

Next, she shone a light in his eyes to see how his pupils reacted, and then she checked the claws on his front paws.

"Still a little soft, but they'll harden in a few days. Alright, I'll open a window so that you change back." Jasmine said. After Chaud had changed back and gotten dressed, Jasmine walked back into her closet to put the jar back, but she didn't come back empty handed. She was carrying something that resembled a large tool box on wheels.

"Alright, lets go out side." Jasmine said as she led the group out of the room. "Medi, keep an eye on Dingo and let me know if anything changes."

"Will do." Medi replied from the computer monitor on Jasmine's desk.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sci Lab, Famous' office_

"So, there was nothing in the train's cyberspace." Famous stated after Megaman told his part of the story.

"That's right. But it didn't feel right when I was in there." Megaman said.

"What do you mean?" Barrel asked. He had flown in from Netopia as a favor for Famous. He couldn't stay long though, he was going to have to return to the Netopia Netsavior HQ in order to summon his Netsaviors if Nebula really had come back.

"Well, when I was in there, I felt heavier, as if I had weights on." Megaman replied.

"Sounds like Gravityman." Makoto mused, "one of his abilities was to mess with gravitational force."

"No, I'm certian that it wasn't him. I didn't sense any navies in the computer." Megaman said.

"Then what caused the train to malfunction?" Famous asked aloud, "is the analysis of the computer done yet?"

"They say it will be in another hour or so." Barrel answered.

"Is it safe to say that this was Nebula's doing?" Makoto asked Famous.

Famous took a few seconds to answer before saying: "It was most likely them. But, I'm not sure if it was a coincidence or not that Lan happened to be on that train when it malfunctioned."

"Perhaps he is being watched." Barrel joked.

"Most likely, which means that Haruka is in danger, as well as Chaud's father." Famous said quietly, "If you would excuse me, I need to go and find Chaud and the Hikari's."

Famous waked out of his office, leaving behind a very confused Barrel and Makoto.

"I was only kidding..." Barrel said to himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, I feel like leaving it at that for the moment. I hope that you all enjoyed it, and as have said in the past, not all the chapters are going to be filled with action, infact, most of you might find them boring. so please feel free to yell at me for that in a REVIEW!!! Thanks Zohaku for review last chapter. and thanks to the rest of you nameless people who for some odd reason refuse to review my story... *sob* See you next chapter!!!!! REVIEW!!!


	11. The doctor is out

Hey people! So yeah, my update time isn't going to be as fast as it usually is due to the fact that I've recently started a new story in another category, but don't worry, I won't be canceling this one anytime soon :) Thanks for supporting this story, and remember...REVIEW WHEN YOU ARE DONE READING THIS CHAPTER!!!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MEGAMAN/ROCKMAN

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Grounds behind Sci Lab building 4_

"Ok Raika, if you would be so kind, please take on full form." Jasmine instructed as the group reached the area that Famous had secured for them. Building four had been closed of for a few months for some major repairs. They were standing out in a large field that was almost completely surrounded by a dense forest.

Raika pulled off his coat and took off his shirt, he left on his pants though, he didn't feel too comfortable striping naked out in the open. He turned back toward the group and closed his eyes. He breathed deeply a few times, summoning up the mysterious power. His pants and hair started to billowing about madly as an energy wind surrounded Raika. Then, out of no where, a pillar of light engulfed Raika's entire body plus eight extra feet around him. A few seconds later, a gigantic arm with with a clawed hand burst through the pillar, followed by three more. Next a pair of massive wings broke out of the pillar, followed by an extremely long tail. The pillar's light started to fade, and when it was completely gone, Raika's entire form was visible.

There, where Raika had been standing just moments ago, stood a massive dragon. He was 12 feet tall, and 34 feet long. His scales were a beautiful aqua blue. A row of white spikes traveled from the base of his head down to the tip of his tail. His two horns traveled down half of his neck. He had four thick and long claws on each hand/foot.

Jasmine walked over to him to inspect all his claws."There still a bit soft, and you told Famous that you've been a dragon for almost three years now. Your weight is too low as well."

"He's huge..." Lan said under his breath.

'Watch it Hikari, I might take that as an insult.' Said a voice inside Lan's head.

"Ra-Raika? How are you doing that?" Lan said out loud.

'Telepathy. It's my way of communicating with you guys.' Raika said. Every one could hear him now.

"Raika, can I get a flame test from you." Jasmine asked.

Raika raised his head and let out a jet of orange fire out of his open jaw. The jet of flame lasted for about three minutes until Raika ran out of breath.

"You're really malnourished right now, that time is no good." Jamsmine said, walking up to one of Raika's legs. "Hold still, I'm going to collect some blood from you."

Jasmine pulled out a siring and pulled aside a loose scale on Raika's leg. She pushed the needle through the exposed skin and removed the needle when the container was half full.

"Ok, that's just about it. I won't ask you to fly yet, Famous informed me of your long flight from Sharo. Change back when you want to." Jasmine said, walking back toward the building.

Raika turned back to his human form. The small group made there way back into the building and headed for where Dingo was, to check up on him.

When they arrived at the room, Dingo was just starting to come to.

"Dingo! You're alright!" Lan shouted as he saw his friend waking up.

"Yeah Lan, I'm ok. Where are we?" Dingo asked weakly.

"Sci Labs. How are you feeling Dingo? That was a risky move that you pulled, you're lucky to be alive." Yuuichiro said, siting down next to Dingo's bed.

"I feel tired for the most part." Dingo answered.

"There you are! Yuuichiro, I need to talk to you now." Famous said as he burst into the room. He was out of breath, he had been running around trying to locate the scientist, he didn't think that the physicals would have lasted as long as they did. Yuuichiro got up and walked out of the room.

"What's up?" He asked Famous.

"Where's Hakura right now, she might be in danger. We have reason to believe that-" Famous started to say, but was cut off as alarms started to whirl and shriek.

"Famous we've got a problem!" Barrel said over the loud speaker.

"What's wrong?" Famous yelled.

"Blaze mansion has just been attacked. Shuuseki Blaze is in there!" Barrel replied.

"Damn! Hey you three, head over to Chaud's place now!" Famous yelled at Lan, Chaud, and Raika. "Chaud, you father is in danger!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks Zohaku for your review! And to all you other readers...PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!! Thanks for supporting my story!!!


	12. Holy That House is on Fire!

Hey every one, sorry that it's taken me some time to update, but that's what happens when I write four separate stories. Damn imagination!!! Stop coming up with brilliant ideas!!! Oh well, but hey, lets hear it for chapter 12 eh? pretty good for me at least! Hope you enjoy, and remember...REVIEW MY STORY!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No way forget it, I'm not going." Chaud said and walked away before Famous could say anything else.

"Chaud! He's your dad!" Lan yelled after him, but to no use.

"Forget him, just go, and call if you need backup." Famous ordered.

"Right. Come on Lan, we'll take my bike." Raika said as he and Lan ran for the doors.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes later, and they arrive at Blaze Mansion. They stare in pure horror as they see that the entire house is englufed in flames.

"Not good! Searchman, get Famous on the line!" Raika ordered.

"Yes sir." Searchman said. A few seconds later and Famous' image appeared on the PET screen.

"Famous the whole place is on fire! We need a dimensional area now!" Raika said.

"Ok, stand by." Famous said before cutting off the connection.

A few minutes later and the dimensional area appeared, along with Fyrefox on a high powered motorcycle.

"Famous said you might need some help." He yelled out.

"Damn right! Lan, you stay out here and try to douse the flames! Fyrefox, you come with me!" He yelled as he headed toward the burning building.

"What!" Lan yelled. "I wanted to run into the inferno!"

"This is no time for jokes Lan! I'm leader of this mission, and I say that you're staying out here and putting out the fire!" Raika yelled, agitated that Lan would be arguing at a time like this.

"Will you two shut up and lets just cross fuse already!" Fyrefox yelled annoyed.

A few seconds later, and all three boys were cross fused. Raika and Fyrefox ran into the house, while Lan stayed outside, setting off a water gyser.

"Shuuski! Shuuski Blaze!" Raika called out, hoping that he could hear him over the noise.

"This isn't going to work! We've got to find him fast, or else this place is coming down!" Fyrefox yelled at Raika.

"Fyrefox, go and check upstairs!" Raika yelled.

When Fyrefox was out of sight, Raika terminated cross fusion, and quickly looked for a port to jack Searchman into.

"Ah there. Alright lets go! Jack in Searchman power up!" Raika yelled.

"What the HELL ARE YOU DOING RAIKA!" Fyrefox yelled down to Raika, seeing him not cross fused. "You'll burn to a crisp!"

"No I won't Fyrefox, calm down and keep looking." Raika said calmly. "Searchman hurry up, we don't have much time."

"I'm going as fast as I can Raika, this cyber area nearly destroyed, I'm having a hard time moving around." Searchman said in Raika's head set.

"Fyrefox have you found anyone yet?" Raika yelled up to the upper floor.

"No, it's completely deserted!" Fyrefox yelled back, "I'm coming back down! How you doing?"

"Nothing has come up yet." Raika replied.

Then out of no where, they heard an enraged howl, and Chaud lept through a window in wolf form.

"Chaud!" Raika yelled out in surprised. "Decided to join us after all huh?"

Chaud just growled at Raika, before walking around the room with his nose down. Trying to pick up a sent.

"Chaud you can't stay in that form too long, you'll burn!" Raika said.

Chaud acted like he hadn't heard, but the heat was starting to get to him. Then, he gave a yelp of excitement as he picked up the sent of his father. He sat down and closed his eyes. A moment later, and he was human. He pulled out his PET and inserted his syncro chip.

"So what's your excuse for not cross fusing?" Chaud asked Raika.

"Dragon skin, it's fireproof." Raika answered nonchalantly. "What sent did you pick up by the way?"

"My father's. Come on, he's upstairs." Chaud said running for the stairs.

"But that's impossible, Fyrefox already checked up there." Raika called out after his friend.

"Doubt he was able to find the door to my room!"

Chaud ran up the stairs, dodging the flaming debris that was falling from the ceiling. He ran down the hall towards his room's hidden door. He kicked down the door. And stared at the opposite wall in horror.

"Good God." Chaud said under his breath.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, yeah I know that it's pretty short, but I haven't been feeling well, and I wanted to put up another chapter. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and remeber...PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	13. To close to call

Hey every one!!! Sorry that it's been like forever since I updated this story!!! I was so busy with my school's play, and then there was a bunch of stuff I had to do for college, and then i went to Italy. So, I hope that you enjoy this chapter!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good god..." Chaud breathed under his breath. He was standing stock still in his bed room's door way, staring at the opposite wall.

There, in crimson red letters, someone had written "I have returned."

Chaud ran to his desk and pulled open the top drawer, grabbing the small digital camera that was lying in it, and took four pictures of the message. He then pulled open a bottom drawer and took out an old shoe box. He opened the lid a little and threw the camera in it before standing up.

"Chaud! Chaud where are you?" Raika called from one of the upstairs hallways.

"Raika!" Chaud called quietly. The smoke was starting to get to him, he was having trouble breathing and he couldn't see clearly. He stood by his desk, watching bits of the ceiling fall down. He felt his knees hit the floor, and felt gravity take hold of the rest of his body. As he fell, he saw a shadow running toward him. He could see the size of the shadow change at a rapid pace, then all went black.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Out side_

"Why haven't they come out yet?" Lan asked out loud.

"Don't know, but they better hurry. That roof won't last much longer." Fyrefox answered, staring at the burning roof.

The roof was moaning and groaning as its supports started to give way. Then, the roof's middle started to dip in on itself, and seconds later, the whole roof caved in, tearing the walls down with it.

"CHAUD!!! RAIKA!!!" Lan yelled at the top of his lungs, staring at what was left of the mansion. "No!" Lan yelled as he started to run for the smoldering pile of rubble.

"Lan! Wait it's too dangerous!" Fyrefox yelled after him.

"I don't care! They could still be alive!" Lan yelled back at him.

"Lan, Fyrefox is right. I hate to say it, but I don't think they made it, I've lost contact with Protoman and Searchman." Megaman said quietly.

Before Lan could reply, the whole pile gave a great shudder before reviling an aqua blue form. The pile gave another shudder before two massive wings burst through the rubble. Raika, in his full form, stood up and spread his wings. With one powerful stroke, Raika lept out of the pile and landed near Lan and Fyrefox. He was standing on only three legs. His front right arm was curled under his stomach. He looked down at Lan and uncurled his arm, and placed an unconscious Chaud on the ground.

There was a heavy silence in the air as all the on lookers, plus Fyrefox, stared at Raika, terror written all over their faces.

'Lan, I'm going to go fly off somewhere. I'll be back at Sci Lab by night fall.' Raika told Lan through telepathy. 'Get Chaud back to Sci Lab. He needs medical attention, and here, take this. He was holding it when I found him.'

"Alright." Lan answered, taking the box from Raika. "Fyrefox, we need to get back to Sci Lab as quickly as possible."

"R-right." Fyrefox stuttered, unable to take his eyes off of Raika. He still didn't know that it was Raika, and approached Chaud cautiously. "Come on, we better hurry up."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sci Labs_

"Where's Raika?" Famous asked Lan and Fyrefox.

They were in Famous' office, giving him a time line of what had happened at the mansion. Chaud had been rushed to medical room for treatment.

"He never came out." Fyrefox replied quietly, looking down at the floor.

"But a blue beast did, and it brought Chaud to us." Lan said, knowing that Famous would catch the hint.

"Ok. Fyrefox, you're dismissed. Go rest up. Lan stay here for a few more minutes." Famous said. He waited for the door to close before asking Lan, "so where did Raika go?"

"Not too sure. He didn't say. There were a lot of people, so I think he went to find somewhere to change back." Lan replied.

"Has he sent any messages?" Famous asked.

"No, Searchman hasn't contacted me since Raika went in the building." Megaman replied, "but, I lost contact with him when the mansion collapsed, so I don't know if Raika is able to send word."

"Alright, lets just hope for the best." Famous said, "and there was no sign of Shuuseki?"

"None." Lan answered.

"...you can go now, but don't go home." Famous said, sitting down at his desk.

"Why?" Lan asked looking at the scientist.

"Because we have reason to think that your house is bugged." Famous replied, not looking at Lan.

"Bugged?" Lan repeated, confused by the word.

"He means that some one is watching the house." Megaman explained for Lan.

"That would explain the train incident. But wait...that means that my mom is in danger! I have to go back home and get her out of there!" Lan exclaimed, thinking about what had happened to Chaud's house.

"Lan, your mother is safe, i have two net saviors stationed at your house. Hidden of course. They will keep your mother safe." Famous explained.

"Fine, but what about Maylu, and the rest of my friends?" Lan asked.

"They should be fine." Famous answered, still not looking at Lan.

Lan wanted to continue questioning Famous, but he was anxious to see how Chaud was doing, so he dropped the subject and left the room.

"Why did you tell him that his mother was safe in her home?" Gateman asked Famous after Lan had left.

"Because he doesn't need to worry about her right now." Famous replied, feeling terrible about having to lie to Lan. "She'll be safe, and we'll be able to catch who's doing all this."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry that it took me so long to put up this chapter. I've been swamped with a ton of things. Thanks to Zohaku and Mylife9 for review the last chapter, and all of you who waited paitently. But please, please review my story!!!


	14. Questions and Answers

Hey everybody! Yes I'm still alive…but at college…so you know priorities. But I'm bored so I'm gonna do some work on this story! Yay!

I DO NOT OWN MEGAMAN!

_Medical Room_

"Lan maybe you should go sleep…you've had a long day…Chaud will still be here in the morning." Megaman told his netop.

Lan had been sitting by Chaud's side for hours now. He never said a word and was oblivious to everyone who tried to talk to him. Lan didn't even hear Megaman, he just kept looking down at Chaud. He jumped in his chair as he felt some one grab his shoulder. He looked up to see Raika standing over him. Lan had never seen Raika look so exhausted. There were dark shadows under his eyes and he was slumped over, a first for the proud soldier.

"You look horrible…" Lan said quietly looking up at his friend, "is that from flying all the way from Sharo?"

"Partly…" Was all that Raika told him. The truth was he had had quite the struggle with himself after leaving Blaze mansion, as Famous had noted he still didn't have full control over his real self. "Come on Lan lets go get something to eat…"

Reluctantly Lan stood up and followed Raika out of the medical room and the two boys walked toward the cafeteria. Lan stopped and looked down an adjacent hall way and stood there thinking.

"You keep going…I'll meet up with you in a little bit." Lan said to Raika as he started to head down the other hall, back to Famous' office. Raika watched him for a few seconds before heading back to the medical room, he wasn't hungry at all, the dragon had gone hunting earlier.

_Famous' Office_

Lan stood outside the door to Famous' office, carefully thinking about what he was going to ask him. He knocked on the door a few times and heard Famous tell him to come in. Lan opened the door slowly and cautiously. He wasn't too sure why, but he felt scared walking into the office. He could feel an overwhelming power wash over him and it sent chills down his spine. He looked around quickly, all the lights were off and he could barely see Famous' shiloet against the window. Lan gave a start, he could have sworn that he saw horns and a thin tail. He blinked and Famous looked normal again.

"Must have been a trick of the light…" Lan said under his breath as he walked in. Famous turned around and without touching anything the lights in the office came back on.

"What can I do for you Lan?" Famous asked, leaning against the window, seemingly staring at Lan.

"Well…I've been thinking about something that my dad told me…about elves..." Lan started feeling strange for once under Famous' gaze. "He told me that elves had unique abilities…do you know what he meant?"

"Yes I do. But it's hard to explain what he meant. I've only encountered a few elves and I've only seen two 'unique abilities'." Famous said, still looking at Lan.

"What was it?" Lan asked, forgetting his unease for the moment.

"One elf had the ability to shape shift. The other could control water itself." Famous said looking up at the ceiling lost in his memories.

"Wow…that's awesome…I wonder what I can do." Lan said out loud a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Who knows. Your abilitiy could awaken at any moment." Famous informed him, looking back at him now.

"But my dad said that he still didn't know what his was." Lan said, somewhat confused. He thought he was going to have to wait years until his ability awakened.

"Yes that's true, but each elf is different so they mature faster than others so to say." Famous said as he turned back to the window. A clear sign for Lan to leave.

"I have one more question Famous…" Lan started, choosing his next words very carefully, "are you human?"

Famous didn't turn back to Lan and was silent for a moment. After a few seconds he looked back over his shoulder at Lan. "No…I'm not."

"What are you Famous…" Lan asked, feeling the same wave of power again. This time he realized that it was coming from Famous.

"Humans would say that I'm a…demon."

_Medical Room_

Raika walked into the medical room and sat down in Lan's chair by Chaud's bed. He looked down at his friend and felt a wave of guilt and sorrow. He felt bad for letting Chaud run off on his own in a burning building, he should have been there by his side, then maybe he wouldn't be in this state. He looked up and saw Jasmine walking over towards him.

"You and Lan should stop worrying…he's going to be fine. Now, why else did you come back?" Jasmine asked him quietly.

"I had a few questions for you." Raika said, standing up."

"Come into my office, I don't want to wake Dingo up." Jasmine said, turning around and heading for the back of the room where there was a door that led to her office.

Raika followed her into her office. He looked around and was surprised that she called it an office. Shelves covered all the walls from floor to ceiling, and there was no desk, just a small bamboo matt and a low table next to it with a laptop on top. Jasmine sat down on the mat and patted the spot next to her, telling Raika to sit down. Raika sat down next to her and they were quiet for a few seconds.

"So, what do you need Raika?" Jasmine asked with a smile.

"Well it's about that liquid moon light you used on Chaud. I noticed that he had full control over himself, I was wondering if you had anything that would help me control myself." Raika asked her.

"Well, I mixed in other herbs in the liquid moon light that would help him control himself. I didn't want to force him to change and then deal with a feral wolf. But as for you…there is something I can give you to help you. " Jasmine said standing up and walking over to a shelf and climbing up it looking for something. After a few seconds of searching, Jasmine climbed back down with a jar in her hand. Raika could see that the jar was filled with small dark green pills. Jasmine put the jar down on the table and looked at Raika, no longer smiling. "These will help you control yourself. But they have a drawback: they'll cut down on your power, make you weaker while they are in effect. So take them only as a last resort if you're in danger of hurting people."

"I understand, thank you Jasmine." Raika said as he watched her put a handful of pills into a pouch. She handed it to him and when he went to take it from her, she grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze, looking into his eyes. Then she smiled.

"Chaud's awake." Was all she said then walked out of the room.

Well….thats it I'm gonna start the next chapter latter today and hopefully have it up soon. Sorry for falling off the face of the earth everyone!


	15. A darkness draws near

Yo! Here ya go world!

I DO NOT OWN MEGAMAN!

_Famous' Office_

"You're a what…" Lan asked in disbelief. Famous looked back out the window.

"I should explain further. I'm not a demon from hell…it's just…I look like one." Famous explained, still looking out the window and talking softly. "You see…members of treaty tribes are their own unique creatures…we have characteristics and powers taken from all creatures that fall within our protection…no two members of the same tribe are the same."

"That's so cool!" Lan exclaimed, "So then…what can you do? Can I see your form?" Lan asked, taking a step closer to Famous.

"No Lan." Famous said quietly,sadness in his voice, but before he could say more his phone started to ring. He turned around and picked up the phone and held it up to his ear. A few seconds later, without saying a word, he hung the phone up and turned around to face Lan again. "Chaud is waking up, we should go see him. "

_Medical Room_

Lan and Famous walked into the medical room and saw that Chaud was already sitting up in his bed and talking with Yuuchiro. Jasmine was hovering over him taking vitals quietly, not wanting to disturb the conversation. Lan almost didn't see Raika standing over in the corner by the window, a strange look on his face. Lan thought that he almost looked scared which made Lan start to worry; if Raika looked scared then something bad must have happened.

Famous walked over Raika to see what was wrong.

'Maybe his other side is acting up...' Famous thought to himself, but he didn't sense the dragon trying to come out and take control, he could only sense fear.

"What's wrong?" Famous asked quietly so that no one else could hear him. Raika didn't move or speak, he just continued to stand still and look off into the distance. Starting to feel worried himself, Famous put a hand on his shoulder and forced him to look up into his eyes. The second Raika and Famous made eye contact Famous got bombarded by the telepathic link. He didn't see or hear anything, he only felt an overwhelming presence. It felt like something familiar and at first he felt excitement and peace from it, but then he felt darkness and blood thirst and over whelming power and he started to understand why Raika looked terrified.

"WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Famous yelled out, making everyone including Raika jump up.

"Why? What's wrong?" Yuuchiro asked, taking a step forward, he knew Chaud was very weak and needed rest.

"There's another dragon on its way here!" Famous told them running over to one of the many emergency panels that could be found every where in the building. He quickly punched in a code and activated the PA system.

"Attention all personel! There is an emergency, please calmly make your ways to the underground bunkers, grab any provisions you can carry and weapons you can use. This is not a drill!" With that Famous deactivated the PA system and ran back to the group who hadn't moved.

"What do you mean another dragon is coming?" Lan asked, confused as to why this would be a bad thing.

"I mean exactly that! A dragon is on its way and it has killing on the mind. I think it might be from Nebula..." Famous said running back to the window.

"Is that what I'm feeling...I've never felt like this before..." Raika said shakely.

"Yes...from what I felt, this is a much bigger and older dragon and your dragon side senses that and it wants you to run and hide. Basic survival really." Famous told him gently. He didn't want to tell Raika that they were all depending on him to protect everyone.

"Well then...now that I know what the problem is, I can face it. But I'm going to ask for some back up." Raika said to the group, regaining his usual composure much to Famous' reliefe.

"You have our support." Yuuchiro said walking up and placing a loving hand on Raika's shoulder.

"Finally a chance to see what I can really do!" Lan said excitedly.

"I'll watch your back." Chaud said standing up. He felt a surge of energy fill him. It was a happy warm and excited feeling. He had no idea where it came from but he assumed it was the wolf getting excited. He didn't mind that the wolf was pushing for him to transform, but he told himself to wait until the fight started.

Raika looked back out the window, showing no emotion now. "It's here."

There ya go every body :) hope you enjoyed it :) sorry that it was a little short but you know me! please review! and let me know if the constant change in point of view is throwing every one off cuz ill make sure to fix that in the next chapter :)


	16. Weapons In Hand

Hey everyone, sorry the last chapter was so short, but I wanted to leave you all hanging haha. Enjoy this one, and remember, please review!

I do not own Megaman…CAPCOM does

"Jasmine and Dingo, you guys head down to the bunkers where it should be safe. Chaud, put some clothes on and come with me. Raika, make sure everyone gets down to the bunkers safely, then meet us outside, I'd rather not let that thing reach the building." Famous said coolly, not wanting anyone to panic. He then turned back to Raika and asked the question that everyone was thinking: "how close is it to us?"

"Maybe fifty miles…I can't tell…it's moving too fast." Raika replied. Not taking his eyes off of the sky. He turned around and sped out of the room to go help with the evacuation.

"Lan, come with me to my office, there's something I need to give you." Yuuchiro said to his son, and together they walked out of the room.

Famous turned to Chaud who had thrown on shorts and a black wife beater. Without saying a word they left the medical room and headed for Famous' office.

_Famous' Office_

Chaud and Famous walked into the office and slammed the door closed behind them. Famous turned and looked at Chaud for a moment, then walked over to one of the storage closets and opened it. Chaud stared in amazement at what was in the closet, hanging on the doors and the back of the closet was a wide assortment of the most amazing weapons Chaud had ever seen.

"Famous…why?" Was all Chaud could get out. He was distracted by a strange tug in his mind. At first he thought it was Raika trying to get in contact, but no words ever came, the tugging just got stronger and stronger. Chaud's eyes moved on their own to one of the weapons, a pair of curved swords.  
They were the most beautiful things Chaud had ever seen. They were identical in every way except for the color of the blades, one was black and the other white. Their hilts were made of a dark colored wood that was covered lightly with a shimmering red silk ribbon that didn't fully cover the hilts and the extra hung there like a little waterfall of blood. Without realizing it, Chaud had reached out and touched the blade of the black sword. He was shocked because instead of being cool like metal normaly was, it was warm under his hand.

"That was awfully fast." Famous said quietly. "Take them, they're yours. They chose you and you chose them. The blades are made from two dragon scales and the hilts are made from wood that can only be found in the elven forest, and the silk was spun by the merpeople of the eastern sea." Famous said, reaching in and grabbing an ivory colored staff from the back of the closet.

Chaud didn't even question why Famous was giving him the beautiful blades. He felt like they had always been his, and they were finally being returned. He grabbed both swords and took them off the door. He noticed that there were no sheathes for them. "What do I keep them in? I can't always be holding them."

"The ribbon is telepathic, imagine what you want it to do and it will do it. The ribbons are as endless as time itself. Mer magic is incredible sometimes." Famous told him. This is what chose me, it's a staff made from the bone of a dragon. "Now come on, there's very little time."

Chaud looked at the swords in his hands and imagined the ribbon holding them to his back. Then, without warning the ribbons began to move, and within seconds the swords were secured to his back. "Ok, let's go."

_Yucchiro's Office_

"This usaly calls for a celebration, but that will have to wait." Yuuchiro said to Lan as they entered his office. Lan watched as his father walked over to the coat closet and pulled out a long poll like pouch. Yuuchiro looked at the object then at his son, he felt like crying he was worried for Lan going into this battle. But he knew that Lan was a clever kid and that he would be fine. He tipped the object forward enough so that whatever was inside slid out a little so that Lan could see its top. It looked like an ordinary wooden staff. Lan wondered why his father was showing this to him at a time like this. "Pull it out."

Lan grabbed the staff and pulled it out of its holder. When it was all the way out he stood it on end and noticed that it was taller than him. He felt a strange familiarity with it, like it was a part of him.

"You see, when you and your brother were born, two of those were found hidden in the gifts that people brought us. I knew what they were because the same thing had happened to me when I was born. But when your brother died, one of them burst into a cold flame and was gone in seconds. I've kept yours safe all these years." Yuuchiro told his son quickly while grabbing an almost identical staff from the closet.

"What is it?" Lan asked, he was entranced by it. There was nothing fancy about it, it was polished wood and at the top, two large golden feathers hung from what looked like a vine that had been wrapped carefully around the staff. But still, Lan felt like crying but he didn't know why. Memories of the stranger's story started to race through his head and at once he knew what he was holding. "This wood is from our forest…isn't it?"

"Yes. The wood has magical properties that only respond to elf magic. But, each one has different abilities depending on who it was meant for." He explained to Lan. "Son…you're so young and new to this life…please promise me you will be careful."

"I promise dad, I'll do my best." Lan said seriously looking up to his father. Pride was flowing through Lan, he could feel a type of power that he had never felt before and he felt like he could do anything. Even fight off a dragon.

Yuuchiro grabbed Lan and hugged him for a few seconds before they both walked out of the office to go meet up with Famous and Chaud.

Ha and you all thought that you were going to read about the epic battle that's in store! Stay tuned because I promise it's in the next chapter! Please Review!


	17. Into Battle

Hey everyone! Well here it is, an exciting chapter! Im just gonna say now, the POVs in this chapter will be constantly changing. Ill do my best to make it obvious who's POV is being told. Guys please review! I get all excited when I see that I have a new review!

I do not own Megaman

_Edge of Sci Labs' Grounds_

"So here's the plan, we'll draw its attention to the forest to try and prevent it from attacking the building. When the fight does start, we will have to do whatever it takes to bring it down." Famous said, looking at the small group before him. They were standing at the edge of the forest that was behind Sci Lab. Famous wondered if they would ever see Sci Lab again, but he didn't dwell on it. Losing this fight was not an option. They had to protect everyone in Sci Lab. "Remember, dragon scales are harder than diamond. They only thing that can even scratch them are other dragon scales and claws. But the eyes, ears, nostrils and the inside of the mouth are where you want to concentrate your attacks."

Chaud's heart was racing, the urge to change into the wolf was almost unbearable. But he knew that he would be no help as a wolf, but the wolf wouldn't listen to reason. Chaud was pleading with it, he needed to be able to use his swords or else he would be killed in an instant. He looked over to wear Raika was standing and an idea hit him. He remembered how Raika could stop his transformation at different stages, he wondered if he could do the same. He felt a wave of acceptance flow through him as he started to concentrate on the strange power inside him, it seemed that the wolf was happy with the plan. His bones started to pop as the transformation began. Chaud could feel his spine elongating as his tail formed and his skin crawled as his snow white fur came in. Then, with a little difficulty, Chaud shut the power down and felt the transformation stopping only half way through the process.

Raika watched as Chaud's form started to change. He was shocked when the transformation suddenly stopped half way through. He could barley recognize his friend, but he did feel some awe for the creature that stood before him. Chaud looked like a classic werewolf instead of the beautiful wolf. He stood tall on his hind legs, his tail helping him balance. His arms had become longer and Raika was sure that he could run on all fours if he really wanted to. Chaud's skin was still visible, but he was mostly covered in the white fur. His head had completely transformed, but it looked more menacing on this creature. Chaud looked at him and their eyes met, and he gave Raika a toothy smile.

"Not bad for my first try. " Chaud said to him, his voice a couple octaves deeper now. He felt incredible as his own power settled in. He looked down at his hands and smiled, his fingers had become longer, but razor sharp claws were there. Chaud felt like he could take anything on in this form. He could feel everyone's eyes on him, he felt pleased with himself because at the moment he was the strongest thing in the group. He knew that they all knew that if he wanted to he could kill them all with ease. He looked over to Famous, flashing him a toothy grin, and Famous gave him one back.

"Alright, let's go!" Famous cried out to the group. Everyone moved away from Raika so that he could have some room to transform. "Keep it low key Raika, we don't need to draw his attention to the building."

Raika felt a little self conscious as everyone was watching him. He usually surrounded himself in an energy field so no could see him transform, he didn't like how it happened it's not a pretty thing to go from being six feet tall and weighing under 200 pounds to becoming a three ton dragon. But what choice did he have, everyone was counting on him. With a sigh he closed his eyes and let the power run wild through his body.

Lan was watching Raika eagerly, he wanted to see how Raika transformed without the cover of the light that had hid him last time. 'Any second now…' Lan thought to himself as he saw Raika close his eyes. Then, as if someone had knocked him down, Raika was on his knees, his fingers digging into the ground. Lan realized with horror that Raika was in serious pain. He wanted to go comfort his friend, but he knew that Raika wouldn't want him to get near. Lan saw his dad turn his back out of the corner of his eye and he realized Famous had done the same, only he and Chaud were watching Raika. He wanted to turn away as Raika let out a cry of agony as his bones grew and rearranged themselves, but he couldn't. The transformation was slow to start, Raika slowly took on a smaller version of the dragon. His scales seemed to rise up out of his skin and his tail and wings shot out of his body violently. His neck grew longer as his head lost its human shape an morphed into the dragons head. His two horns shot out of his head, and he started to grow. Lan watched as Raika grew rapidly, a few seconds later, Raika's transformation was over and the giant blue dragon stood in his place. Lan felt horrible for watching, but he felt worst for Raika having to go through that every time he changed.

'It's ok Lan.' Raika said through the link. He crouched down and layed as flat as he could against the ground and extended one of his wings so that it could act like a ramp. 'Come on everyone, time to go.'

Famous and Chaud walked over to Raika and easily moved up his wing and onto his back. Lan and Yuuchiro had a bit more difficulty getting up. They weren't used to riding dragons like Famous and they didn't have extended toes like Chaud. But after a few moments everyone was on Raika's back, sitting in between the spikes that ran down his spine.

'Alright Raika, we're ready when you are' Famous said through the link. 'We'll use Raika's link to communicate with each other.' He told everyone, taking hold of the spike in front of him and braced himself as Raika prepared to take off.

Raika could feel the other dragon's mind and a wave of fear hit him. He ignored it and spread his wings out to their full span and crouched down, getting ready to leap into the air. 'Hold on tight everyone.' And with that, Raika pushed his wings down and leapt into the air. He beat his wings furiously as he climbed through the sky, all the while trying to pick up the other dragon's sent. After a few seconds of climbing, he finally knew where the other dragon was coming from and headed in that direction. After flying a few miles in that direction, Raika veered to the right and let out a jet of flame. He kept of flying in a diagonal, hoping he would soon be noticed. He let out another jet of flame followed by a defining roar that echoed through the night. It was silent for a few seconds, but then he heard it, the other dragon had let out a roar. They had been noticed.

'Ok, he knows where we are now. Everyone be ready and stay sharp.' Famous instructed, feeling anxious.

Everyone tensed up, straining their ears, listening for the sound of beating wings. Lan thought he heard something coming up from behind them. He turned around and focused on the space behind him.

'It's behind us!' Lan cried out in panic. He could just barley see the giant mass quickly closing the distance between them.

'Alright Raika, you do what you have to do. Don't worry about us.' Famous said calmly. Not wanting to add more fuel to Raika's fear.

Raika was barely able to control himself, he wanted to speed away and hide. He shook his head and pulled himself together. He angled himself and started a shallow dive towards the trees, he leveled out when he was just a few feet above the tree tops. He slowed down, wanting the other dragon to catch up. 'How close is he?'

'Sixty feet and closing' Yuuchiro said, not taking his eyes off the giant dragon.

They could all clearly see it now and none of them blamed Raika for being scared. The dragon was twice his size and bulkier. It was as black as the night sky which made his yellow eyes stand out even more. It opened its giant maw and let out a giant jet of flame.

Raika could feel the heat of the flame nearing the tip of his tail. With a few powerful strokes of his wings, Raika looped in the air so that he was right over the dragon. Before the enemy could react, Raika folded his wings and dived toward his target. He slammed into the dragon's back and dug his claws into its warm flesh. The dragon let out a roar of annoyance and started to roll in mid air, trying to shake Raika loose. Raika could feel himself losing his grip, but just before he had to let go, he aimed a jet of fire at the base of the dragon's neck. Raika opened his wings and released his hold and the dragon roared in agony.

Chaud could barely hold himself back, he wanted to jump onto the other dragon and get in on the fight. He watched as the dragon turned around and sped right towards them. He tightened his grip as he felt Raika move out of the way. But he was too slow. Chaud was barely able to hang on as the dragon hit Raika full force. It felt like two trains had hit each other head on. Chaud and everyone else took this opportunity to start their attack. Chaud saw Famous throw himself at the dragon's head. Chaud drew his swords and the ribbons wrapped themselves around his arms. He leapt off of Raika's back and flew through the air, aiming for the black dragon's wing. Chaud's aim was perfect, his swords went right into the membrane, but it was thicker than he had thought, his plan to cut the membrane open wasn't working the way he wanted it to. But, it did distract the dragon long enough for Raika to break free. The dragon beat its wing hard trying to shake Chaud off. With very little effort, Chaud's swords fell out of the wing and he started to fall towards the earth.

Famous watched horrified as Chaud fell through the air. 'Raika! Chaud's falling!'

Famous held on tight as Raika dove towards Chaud, but the black dragon slammed into him once again, stopping him mid rescue. Famous watched as Chaud got closer to the trees there was nothing else he could do, so jumped off of Raika and started to dive towards Chaud. He felt a familiar rush of energy fill him as his body began to change.

I've decided to split this into two parts…so theres part one! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


	18. A victory? Or a defeat?

Alright here it is, Part 2 of the battle. Please enjoy and review! Jus t a quick note, this splits from two different times. You will see that as one thing ends, I go back in time to before it happened…it should makes sense and you'll get it when you get there (it goes back just as lan screams).

Famous could feel the power filling his body as he dove for Chaud. He heard someone call his name, he prayed that once his transformation was complete he would be able to remember his name.

"FAMOUS!" Lan yelled as he saw Famous speeding toward Chaud. "We've got to help him! They're going to die!" Lan was trying to think of what to do. There was too much going on for him to think straight. The black dragon had Raika in a death grip and his two friends were falling to their deaths.

'Lan they'll be alright. We have to help Raika!' His father told him through the link as he moved towards the dragon's head.

Lan looked down at Famous one last time and saw that his body was changing. 'He's transforming!' Lan thought to himself. He wanted to watch and see what Famous' true form looked like, but he was distracted when Raika cried out in pain as the black dragon began to crush him. Lan looked at the wooden staff in his hand, how could it stand up against a dragon. But he wasn't about to stand by and let Raika suffer. Fearlessly, he leapt from Raika's back to the other dragons and moved towards the base of the neck. Lan found what he was looking for, the burn that Raika had inflicted moments ago. The flesh was dead here and Lan bent down and pulled the scales away. They moved easily, no longer anchored to the flesh. Underneath them the dragons flesh was burned black, Lan smirked as he raised his staff and slammed the end right into the middle of the burn. His staff broke through the skin and the dragon shrieked in agony and began to writhe in pain. It released Raika from its death grip and started to fly awkwardly. Lan pulled his staff out of the wound was surprisded to see that instead of a flat end, it was pointed, but he didn't have time to worry about it. With inhuman strength, Lan pushed off from the dragon and landed on Raika's back.

Yuuchiro helped his son find his balance, although he was having a little trouble standing up himself. Raika was swerving and losing altitude. Yuuchiro looked him over and saw that Raika's wings were bent out of shape and he had gashes all over his sides and a bite mark on his neck. 'Raika, can you land safely?' He asked, but there was no answer. Yuuchiro realized that Raika was barely conscious at the moment; they weren't landing instead they were crashing. He looked over to Lan, trying to think of a plan. 'Lan, Raika is hurt and crashing. When we get close to the trees we need to jump off. There's nothing we can do to help him.' He told his son, hating what he was saying. He didn't want to abandon Raika, but they had no choice. He looked out to see if Famous was anywhere, but all he could see was the dragon. It had stopped writhing; it let out an angry roar and dived at them again. Yuuchiro looked below and saw the tree tops getting closer. He looked over at Lan, who looked like he was going to cry, and took his hand. Together, the father and son jumped off and landed safely in the trees while the dragon slammed into Raika and then, into the hard ground.

"RAIKA!"

Famous could feel his mind starting to change as big bat like wings shot out of his back. His teeth became pointed and his fingers grew longer and his nails became claws. Metallic colored scales rose up from his skin and his hair turned black and grew longer until it was almost all the way down his back. A long thin tail that was tipped with what looked like a spade formed. Famous held on to what was left of his humanity as he grabbed Chaud before he hit the trees. Famous dropped off on a branch and then flew up trying to recall the power and change back to his human form, but it was too late, it had tasted freedom and it refused to return to its cell in his mind. Famous looked down at where he had left Chaud and saw that he was gone. 'Good…he's smart…' Then Famous blacked out as his true nature took control.

Chaud couldn't believe his luck when Famous saved him. He also couldn't believe that thing that saved him was Famous. He looked like a creature straight from hell; he felt a rush of fear as he looked up at Famous from the branch. He realized what was happening; Famous was losing control of his mind. Chaud wanted to help him, but there was nothing he could do but get as far away as possible and try to find the others. So when Famous looked away Chaud dashed through the tree tops, scanning the sky for the fight. He heard one of the dragons shriek in pain and was happy to see that it was their enemy. He watched it release its hold on Raika and fly up. He let out a howl of pleasure, thinking that Raika was going to deliver the final blow any second. But it never came. Chaud looked away from the dragon and looked for Raika, and then his heart lurched as he saw Raika losing altitude. Even from where he was, Chaud could see all the wounds and the broken wings. He started to move faster, wanting to get back to Raika to make sure that he was going to be ok. He only looked backup at the dragon when he heard it roar. He felt sick as he watched it dive towards Raika. There was a deffening crash as Raika and the dragon crashed through the trees to the ground. Chaud heard Lan cry out and picked up speed, fearing for Raika's life. He let out and angry howl, he wanted blood now. Not once did he ever check to see if Famous was following him.

"RAIKA!" Lan called as he watched his friend crash through the trees. He dashed through the trees, following the gash in the forest. He felt a power welling up inside him as he got closer it got stronger. He was angry, he wanted the dragon to die for hurting his friends. He heard his father call out to him, no longer able to use the link, but he ignored him. There was no way he was going to stand by. He heard a howl close by and saw Chaud moving through the trees. But Lan was moving faster and he wasn't about to slow down. He could see the black dragon up a head, it was looking down at Raika. Lan could see Raika pinned to the ground, not moving. Then, to Lan's horror the black dragon dug its claws into Raika's side and buried its teeth into Raika's chest; slowly killing him. Lan could feel the power surging in him, it wanted out just as badly as Lan wanted to knock the dragon off his friend. Raika lifted his head and looked Lan in the eye. He knew he was going to die, and he was begging Lan to stay away. Then with an angry cry Lan flew out of the trees towards the dragon feeling the power escape his body.

Chaud felt the earth shaking and almost fell out of the trees. He looked ahead to see Lan flying towards the dragon. But, he wasn't the only thing closing in on it, giant worm like things were shooting up from the ground and closing in on the dragon. Chaud looked at them closely are reazlized what they were. 'There roots! Tree roots!' Chaud was amazed and in awe. Lan was controlling the roots of the surrounding trees. Chaud watched as Lan landed on one of the roots, one arm stretched out towards the dragon, while all the other roots wrapped around the dragon, lifting it off Raika and holding it mid air. Chaud could have sworn that he could hear singing in the air, it was angry and it seemed to be everywhere. He looked at Lan who was glaring up at the dragon, blood lust in his eyes. Chaud saw his mouth moving and he realized that it was Lan who was singing. 'This must be an elf song…he must be using it to control the roots…' The root Lan was standing on started to move up towards the dragon. Chaud saw Lan grasp his staff with both hands, the pointed end pointing towards the dragon. Then, fast as lighting, Lan thrust the staff into the dragons chest as the roots that held it began to slowly tighten around the dragon. The battle was over.

Well, there it is! Hope you all enjoyed it! Stay tuned for the next chapter! And please review!


	19. Just Run

Hey everyone its been years i know im sorry, but I'm back...for now haha lets see how far we can get :)  
Also just some quick things: these next few chapters are going to kinda work like the game of thrones: im going to put a name in italics and that will let you know who's point of view we are in at the moment! Thanks please review!  
I do not own megaman in any way shape or form

_Chaud  
_  
Chaud watched as the black dragon slowly died in Lan's grasp. He couldn't believe what Lan had done. He tore his gaze away when he heard a familiar voice shouting in the distance, it was Yuuchiro trying to get his son's attention, and it wasn't working. Lan was just standing there staring at the dying dragon as the roots tightened around it. Without thinking Chaud left the safety of his tree and made his way over to Lan, the music getting louder and louder.

"Lan! Lan you've done it! It's ok you can stop! Lan!" Chaud yelled desperately trying to get his attention but to no avail. He sighed, and without even hesitating he back handed Lan, and in almost an instant all the music stopped and the roots dropped down to the earth. The black dragon crashed down to the forest floor and lay there motionless. Chaud looked at it for another moment, making sure it wasn't going to attack.

"Wh-what happened" Lan gasped looking around him.

"You saved us, and thats all that matters." Chaud said, giving him a reasuring pat on the back.

'We need to get out of here now…Famous could show up at any second…and Raika…' Chaud thought to himself as he watched Yuuchiro make is way to the forest floor.

"Where's Famous?" Lan asked, still dazed. "Raika!"

The root they were standing on seemed to take on a life of its own and it slowly lowered back down to the ground where they found Raika in his human form, Yuuchiro by his side.

'No...please god no...' Chaud looked on in horror at Raika. He wasnt moving and he was losing a lot of blood. His body was all torn up. If it weren't for the blue hair Chaud would have never recognized him. Yuuchiro looked up at him, a strange look in his eyes. Chaud felt a shiver of fear run down his spine, even the wolf seemed to sense that something was wrong.

"Where's Famous, what happened to him." Yuuchiro asked him without looking back down at Raika, he was desperately trying to stop some of the bleeding.

"He saved me...but I think he was losing control of himself...I dont know where he went..." Chaud replied thinking about the demonic form of Famous.

"We need to get back and fast; Raika's dying and all that noise will have attracted Famous. That is if he isn't already here." Yuuchiro said scanning the area looking for any sign of his friend.

Chaud could see the fear written all over his face. They were like sitting ducks in the clearing, Raika dying, Lan hardly able to stand. They had to act quickly before it was too late.

"Then we better get moving, I can see the lights of SciLab from here, we aren't too far. Lan I need you to tie Raika to my back, I'll run ahead and then I'll come back to you guys to make sure you get out safely." Chaud said. He felt bad leaving them behind but they had to get Raika medical attention as soon as possible.

"Alright, please hurry he doesn't have much time" Yuuchiro said, picking Raika up.

Chaud let the wolf take over and felt his body transform the rest of the way. He worried for a moment that the wolf would take over, but he felt his mind go calm as the last of the transformation finished. Once Chaud was in his full form, and Raika was secured to his back, he shot off towards the lights of the building off in the distance, praying that he wouldn't be too late and for the safety of his two friends. All he could focus on was running. He never heard the beat of wings approaching from above.

_Yuuchiro_

'Lan looks like he's going to pass out...this isn't good… maybe we should just find somewhere to hide until the sun comes up...' He didn't know what to do. He was exhausted and in shock. He would never have dreamed that Lan's ability would be controlling plants. An ability as ancient as the sun itself, the first ability that all elves possessed and today that none possessed

"We should get going and quickly before-"Lan had started to say when he was interrupted by a shadow. A small black thing shot through the clearing. It was Famous. He didn't even seem to notice the Hikaries standing there.

"That's not good...quick we have to try to catch up to Chaud!" Yuuchiro called out to his son and together they raced through the forest to try and catch up.

'Please don't find them…' Yuuchiro prayed, but moments latter a howl ripped through the night. 'We're too late!'

"Lan hurry they're in danger!" Yuuchiro called back to his son, Lan wasn't moving fast enough, he was too weak now.

Yuuchiro picked up Chaud's sent on the wind. 'We're close..but…we won't be able to fend him off…I'll have too…'Yuuchiro stopped and waited for Lan to catch up, as he started to pass he put his arm around Lan's middle and carried him, hardly slowed.

"Sorry but we need to move fast." Yuuchiro explained, but Lan didn't seem to hear him.

A second latter they saw Chaud, back in a half from and fighting for his life. There was no sign of Raika anywhere.

_Chaud (moments before Yuuchiro arrived)_

Something had hit him hard. He was laying on the ground dazed, he couldn't understand what had just happened. He got up and looked around, and then he saw him. Famous was standing next to a tree a few yards away staring right at him. Chaud couldn't make out too many details but he could see the wings and tail. Famous slowly pointed at him and a burst of energy was set loose from his finger tip. Chaud evaded it just in time, switching back to a half form so he could use his swords. He heard Famous his and saw more flashes of energy. They looked surprisingly like lightning. Chaud looked for a safe place to leave Raika but before he could blink Famous was right in front of him. He felt claws pierce his arm before he was thrown back down to the forest floor. When he hit a howl of rage and pain escaped his mouth.

"CHAUD!" He heard someone call his name he looked towards the source and saw Yuuchiro standing in a tree looking at him. He felt relief flow through himself, but it was quickly replaced with fear as he heard Famous hiss again from somewhere.

_Yuuchiro_

'This isn't good…' Yuuchiro could see Famous moving through the branches, trying to circle all of them. He could hear the crackle of lighting coming from him as well. He sighed and then jumped down to stand beside Chaud.

"Where's Raika?" He asked not seeing him anywhere."

"There." Chaud said pointing up at a tree. Yuuchiro looked up and saw him. Quick as lighting he moved through the trees towards Raika, all the time never taking his eyes off Famous. He grabbed Raika and started to make his way down, but Famous was faster, he crashed right into him and he and Raika fell down to earth. They landed with a hard thud, Yuuchiro looked up to see Famous diving right towards them, he only had a second to react.

"Oh no you don't!" He cried out, sweeping his hand in front of him. As he did, earth went flying towards Famous, knocking him off his path. Yuuchiro got up and sent more earth flying towards him, pinning him to a tree at eye level. Yuuchiro walked over to him slowly, manipulating the earth to completely cover Famous. Yuuchiro stopped when he was close enough to touch him.

"Famous, it's me, Yuuchiro, your friend. You need to wake up." He said quietly. Famous had stopped struggling and was looking right at him.

"Yuuchiro…" Famous said quietly. He started to change back to his human form. Yuuchiro released him and caught him before he fell. "I'm sorry…" was all he said before he passed out.


	20. It's silence that kills

Hey guys this is a short one, I decided to split the chapter in half because it would make more sense that way hope you all enjoy, please review to let me know what you think!

I do not own Megaman!

_SciLabs_

_Chaud_

'Five left and only two came back on their feet…'He couldn't believe it. If that dragon really was from Nebula, then they were in trouble. Dr. Hikari had helped him bring Raika, Famous, and Lan ( who had passed out while his father was fighting Famous) back to SciLabs and then he himself headed back into the forest to find the black dragon. That had been an hour ago.

"He should be back…"Chaud said out loud to Famous.

Famous and Lan were still out cold, Jasmine said that they just need some rest and then they would be ok. But Raika was another story. Jasmine was racing against the clock to try and save him, but even she had her doubts.

"He'll be ok…" He told Famous. He didn't know why but talking to his unconscious friend made him feel a little better.

"Hey, how are they?" Chaud looked up and saw Makoto in the doorway. He was surprised to see Pride standing behind her.

"These two will fine" He started to tell them, "but Raika…" He couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence, Pride already looked like she had been crying. He saw her turn around and leave, but he couldn't bring himself to care about it right now. He didn't want them here among his friends. They had no idea why they were all hurt and why Dr. Hikari had run off.

'He should be back by now…doesn't he care about them…Lan's his own son…and Famous is his best friend…and Raika…Raika risked his life for him…'The thought of Dr. Hikari possibly running away was starting to make him feel sick and angry. 'No…that's not what's happening…He knows that he can't do anything for them sitting here…I'm sure he'll be back soon…' He had a hard time believing that though.

"You look awful Chaud…Maybe you should go lay down for a bit, I can keep an eye on them for a bit." Makoto said as she entered the room, she gave Chaud a warm smile. But the smile only made him angry. She wasn't his favorite person in the world, and he didn't like her disturbing his meditation.

'You would look awful too if you had just gone through everything I've been through.' He wanted to say to her, but he settled for glaring at her instead. She got the message and sat at the other end of the room in silence, but that only made him angrier.

He couldn't believe everything that had happened over the course of a few days. Finding out he was a werewolf, his father being captured, his home burned to the ground, Raia nearly being killed. Makoto coughed at the other end of the room and Chaud glared at her again. She quickly looked down and so did he.

'Why is she even here? All she ever does is get Famous' hopes up and then breaks his heart when she vanishes.' He continued to look down at his hands, too angry to look up. He looked back down at Famous, wishing that he would wake up.

"Chaud." He looked up to see Jasmine exiting her intensive care room. He leapt to his feet and stared at her.

"How's Raika? Is he going to be ok?" He asked with hardly a voice, she looked so sad that he started to fear that Raika didn't make it.

"I've done all that I can do. I reset his wings, cleaned his wounds, and gave him a blood transfusion. The rest is up to him." She said quietly, not looking at anyone.

"Thank you, Jasmine." He went over to her and gave her a quick hug, she looked like she really needed it.

"Thanks…Here, I want to you go to your office and take this, it'll help you sleep for a couple of hours. And I will not take no for an answer!" She put the pill in his hand and pushed him out of the room.

'Guess a nap wouldn't hurt…' He swallowed the pill and made his way to his office, thinking of his friends all the way.

There you go, sorry it's so short! But please review, enjoy the story! Hope you all like it!


	21. The whisper in the woods

Hey Guys here is the next part of that previous chapter. Hope you all enjoy! Also quick note, this happens during the previous chapter.

I do not own Megaman.

_The Forest_

_Yuuchiro_

Finding the crash site was easy enough for him; just follow the path of destruction. But, when he got to the clearing where Raika had crashed, all that was left was the scar in the earth from the crash. He looked everywhere for the black dragon, but it was no use, he couldn't even find a trail to follow.

'Even if it had survived there would be no way it could have flown or even walked off…Lan crushed it with those roots…someone must have picked the body up…but why can't I find a trail…'

He felt his anger rise. It felt like the battle had been for nothing. Raika was dying, his best friend and son were unconscious. And now they had nothing to show for it, no body to examine, no one to question.

'No…that's not true. SciLabs is safe, that's something. And a choice had to be made…Famous was coming and he would have killed us all if we hadn't left…trying to bring the dragon's body with us would have just slowed us down and Famous would have caught up with us sooner and Raika would surly have died.'

He sighed and thought about heading back to check on things and on Lan to see if he had woken up. He started to make his way back when he felt something tugging at his mind. It wasn't harsh like when Raika tugged at his mind though. He had no idea what it could be, but he felt like it was pulling him towards something. Curious he let it lead him deeper into the forest.

After wandering for a bit, he found himself at the edge of a small pond. He saw that the pond was surrounded by birch trees, he was also happy to see that the area was unscathed from the battle. He sat down at the edge of the water, he felt whatever had been tugging at him leave his mind.

"What are you? Why did you lead me here?" He asked quietly, all the anger and sadness that he had been feeling was slowly leaving his body. He didn't know what was going on, but he didn't mind feeling at peace for the moment.

"I have been watching you for some time, and this seemed like a good time for us to talk child." A soft voice said.

He felt a chill run down his spine, he couldn't tell where that voice was coming from. To him it sounded like it was coming from every direction.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" He leapt to his feet and looked around, desperately trying to find the source of the voice. Then without warning, a strong gust picked up. All the branches on the birch trees were shacking violently in the wind, but all other trees stayed motionless, undisturbed.

He watched as the branches were stripped of their leaves, but instead of being blown away, the leaves took on a life of their own. Every single leaf made its way to the center of the pond and started to cluster together. A few seconds later, the leaves had created the form of some creature. He found himself speechless, the creature before him had an unearthly beauty to it.

"What are you…" Was all that he managed to say when he finally found his voice. The wind had died down suddenly and he realized that he had fallen to his knees and was unable to look away.

"I am the spirit of this forest, servant to the goddess of the First Forest." The creature said in a soft voice. Its voice sounded like the rustling of a thousand trees, and yet it had a soft delicate music to it as well. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard.

'A sprit…sent from the goddess herself' he couldn't begin to imagine why this spirit was sent to him. He just wanted to sit there and watch it forever.

"What do you want with me?" He asked it quietly, scared that it might vanish if he talked to loudly.

"I have been watching you for some time." It repeated just arm's length away from him, he wanted to reach out and touch it, but he couldn't move.

"Why?" He asked it, but it continued on as if it hadn't heard.

"And tonight has been the first time that I have seen you use your ability. I know you have had access to it for quite some time though."

He didn't know how to respond to that. Why did it care about whether or not he used his ability? His reasons were his own, why would the gods care?

"And even though you used, you denied it any real power and only used one small part of it. Why? You have a beautiful gift child; being able to control the four original elements was a revered gift among the elves. And yet, you have only willingly used it once. Why?"

"Because…I don't know what the other elements are." He lied; he didn't know what else to say. He couldn't admit his own weakness.

"Do not lie to me elf, you may have the gift of long life, but you are still mortal. Now tell the truth."

"…I'm afraid to use my ability." He felt terrible saying it, but he didn't want to lie to the spirit again.

"Why"

"Because I could end up hurting people if I lost control of an element…and I could never live with myself it that happened."

"So you hide from yourself. Even though you and your friends claimed many lives tonight."

"What do you mean…there was no one in the forest except us."

"You are said to be a genius and yet you know nothing. There were no humans in the forest, but you were surrounded by life all the same. Life that you ended. And yet you can live with that it seems, but you cannot live if you hurt someone with your abilities. So instead of trying to find a way around that you deny a part of yourself." It said to him in a sad voice.

"No…I just don't want to hurt the people I care about…" He wanted to be able to use his ability, but he had no one to teach him how to control it.

"You see so much , and yet you are so blind child. You are surrounded by people who could teach you, as well as people who need you to teach them."

"What do you mean, who can teach me?"

"Your son has the ability to control plants, which is a form of controlling the elements of earth and water. Your best friend is a lightning tamer. Lightning is the purest form of fire. And you are friends with a dragon; their control over air and fire is unmatched. And all these people need help to learn how to control themselves and their gifts as well, something that you all will only learn by working together. Because if something like tonight happens again you and your friends will not be so lucky. I saw you looking for the black dragon, and I know what happened to it."

"Can you tell me spirit, please . I feel that I have failed them all because I let it slip away."

"The black dragon was not killed like you all thought. It saw through your son's attack, and let you all think it dead, when you all ran off it flew away. That is all I know." It said, its voice growing fainter as it backed away towards the center of the pond.

"Do you know where it came from? Please that isn't enough information."

"The mountain that is alive, and yet is not real. Now go. Return to your people and spread my wisdom."

He watched as the leaves returned to the branches. He got up after a moment, trying to figure out what the spirit meant. He took one last look around and then started to make his way back to SciLabs.

There you go, hope you all enjoyed it. Pleases remember to review and tell me what you think or ask any questions.


End file.
